Destiny
by Blueberry1004
Summary: (AU/OOC) Jade Valentine is a 4000 year old, psychic vampire Sheriff of Area 5. What will Jade do when the queen sends Bill Compton to procure a Telepath? Will she let Sophie Ann get away with it or will she interfere with the Queen's plans? Meanwhile, she notices an attraction between her friend Eric Northman, her second in command, and the Telepath.
1. The Sheriff

**A/N: I don't own characters from the book or TV show, so please don't sue me! **

**Chapter 1**

Jade Valentine is the sheriff of Area 5 in Shreveport, Louisiana. She had been the sheriff for over a hundred years and had the most organized area. Not a single vampire in her area dared to cross her. She had strict rules _all _vampires are supposed to follow. If any vampire broke protocol, they'd be severely punished. So when Jade makes the rules, Eric Northman enforces them, making sure all vampires do what they're supposed to. Eric was an old friend of hers and her second in command, but she also called him her lieutenant. They both had an arrangement, Eric allowed her to conduct sheriff business in his bar as long as Eric could handle punishing the vampires.

_He took great pleasure in using his torture chamber in the basement to torture other vampires, _Jade thought, chuckling.

She was sitting in her office at Fangtasia doing paper work when she heard a knock at the door.

"Enter." Jade said continuing her paperwork and her child Carrie Phoenix walked in.

"Sheriff, I have some news for you." She said with a hint of excitement in her voice. Jade looked up from her paperwork and looked at Carrie expectantly.

"Bad or Good?" she asked, smiling.

"Both." She said, sitting down in front of Jade's desk. Jade sighed.

"I'm listening."

"Well, Marcy just came from visiting the queen in New Orleans and she found out some very interesting information from one of the queen's pets." Carrie grinned. Jade quirked an eyebrow in curiosity and waved her hand impatiently, motioning for Carrie to continue.

"The queen sent Bill Compton to your area to procure a girl. A telepath named Sookie Stackhouse, who resides in Bon Temps." She said. Jade frowned.

"So the queen decided to _not _inform me she's procuring a telepathic human in _my _area." Jade growled. Carrie nodded her head. Jade stood from her chair and walked out her office with Carrie following behind her. They walked into the bar area, and Jade saw that Eric was sitting at his throne.

She crooked her finger at him and he appeared in front of her instantly. "Sheriff." Eric said, bowing his head.

"Eric, I need you to come with me to Bon Temps tonight." She asked.

"What are you planning to do?" Carrie said to Jade.

"What do you think? I'm going to go to Bon Temps to find the girl and hire her as a telepath for Area 5 of course. You really think I was going to let the queen get away with this? Knowing her, she'll make Compton use any method to procure her, so I'm stepping in and taking over this fiasco." Jade said. Eric looked at Jade in confusion.

"What's going on?" Eric asked.

"I'll explain on the way." She turned to her child.

"You and Pam watch the bar while we're gone. We'll be back sometime before sunset. Let's go, Eric." She said walking away. Eric followed behind her. Jade and Eric got into her Black Shelby Mustang GT 500. On they're way to Bon Temps, Jade explained to Eric how the queen sent Bill Compton to procure a telepath named Sookie Stackhouse and she was going to get to her before Compton did. _Should be an interesting night, _Eric thought.

"Oh really, she sent Compton? Why would she send someone as incompetent as Compton to procure a girl? She must really be desperate." Eric said with disgust. Jade chuckled.

"Incompetent indeed, old friend, I'm fully expecting her to throw a hissy bitch-fit. Once she finds out I've gotten to her new toy, she'll try to find some way to punish me. Sophie-Ann is crazier than a bag of cats, she's thinks because she's queen she has any sway over me. Ha! I'm over four thousand years old with enough dirt on her to make her look dirtier than a sleazy hotel! Let that bitch try and fuck with me!" Jade laughed.

"You know that's treason right and its punishable by the true death!" Eric said coolly. Jade snorted.

"Pfft, whatever man. No one hasn't been able to kill me since my transformation over 1500 years ago. What makes you think the Magister or the Authority can pull it off?" Jade said.

"I'm just warning you…be careful. You're no good to anybody if you're dead." Eric said.

"I will, old friend. I certainly didn't live four thousand years for nothing." Jade said pulling the car into the parking lot of Merlotte's. They got out the car and walked through the doors.

Eric and Jade both stood in front of the bar looking around and scanning the place. Eric looked stoic as usual and Jade smiled. She finally decided to sit down in a booth and Eric sat across from her. As they waited for a waitress to serve them, she looked around looking for Sookie Stackhouse; the telepath the queen sent Bill Compton to procure. When Jade heard about this she had to step in, interfere and hire the girl for herself. No one does anything in Jade's area without her knowing about it. She had eyes and ears _everywhere._

Jade was mighty pissed that the queen decided to side step her authority and kidnap a human without her permission. Well, her luck just ran out. Now that jade beat Sophie-Ann to punch, she was gonna have to go through the sheriff of area to use the telepaths services. Jade felt gleeful.

Now that she thought about it, _how _did the queen know about the telepath and she didn't? How did a telepath stay under the radar for so long? What's so special about this gal? Jade planned to find out soon.

She turned her attention to Eric who had his eyes glued to something. Jade could tell by the lustful look in his eyes, it was a woman. Jade turned her attention in the direction of Eric's eyes and smiled broadly. _Bingo, just the girl I've been looking for,_ Jade thought.

A blonde girl with a bright smile on her face approached they're table, with a pen and pad in her hand.

"Hello, I'm Sookie, you're server. What can I getcha?" She said with excitement in her voice.

_Bingo._

**A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Neutral? Tell me what you think!**


	2. First Meeting

**Chapter 2**

She turned her attention to Eric who had his eyes glued to something. Jade could tell by the lustful look in his eyes, it was a woman. Jade turned her attention in the direction of Eric's eyes and smiled broadly. _Bingo, just the girl I've been looking for,_ Jade thought.

Jade chuckled. _How predictable Eric, _Jade thought to herself. She could feel in her very soul _she _was Sookie Stackhouse. She didn't know how she knew, but she did. She also had a feeling her and Sookie would turn out to be great friends. And if Jade is mistaken, she thought she could see Sookie's eyes glued to Eric as well. Jade smiled broadly.

Jade was broken from her thoughts when the petit blonde woman approached their table with notepad in her hand, a pen and a bright smile on her face.

"Hello, I'm Sookie you're server. What can I getcha?" She said with excitement in her voice.

_Bingo. _

When Jade took a good look at Sookie, she felt that shiver down her spine she usually gets when she's about to have a vision of someone's past. She saw Sookie's whole past flash before her eyes, from when she was born to now.

Jade discovered Sookie grew up as an outcast, and had trouble controlling her telepathy around her family and friends when she was a child. She was even molested by her Uncle Bartlette, who right now is still alive. _Not for long, _Jade thought. Jade was pissed and disgusted by these small-minded folk who classified vampires as monsters, yet they think its ok to shun a child because she could read everyone's mind. _Hypocrite much, _Jade thought?

Sookie would fit in fine in the vampire world, although it might take some time for _vampires _to adjust to a fairy-hybrid working along with them in their world. Jade knew by the way they were staring at each other, that that wasn't going to take long at all. Jade cooked up a plan inside her head, and it involved bringing these two together.

"Hello Sookie, I'll have a true blood, A negative. Eric, what would you like?" Jade asked, looking at Eric. She noticed Eric hasn't answered her yet, and was still staring at Sookie like a love-sick teenager. Jade snapped her fingers in front of Eric's face, and nudged his leg with her knee.

"Hello?! Eric?!" Jade exclaimed. Eric shook his head and snapped out of it.

"What?!" Eric snapped. Jade nearly rolled her eyes and chuckled to herself.

"Would you like a true blood?" Jade asked, grinning at Eric. Eric glared back at Jade with a menacing stare.

"No thank you." Eric said, not looking at Jade and continuously staring at Sookie. Sookie smiled and jotted down Jade's order.

"I'll be right back with your drink." Sookie said, glancing back at Eric while walking away. As Sookie walked away Eric was staring at her ass really hard. _That woman is a fucking goddess, beautiful and curvy in the right places. I don't know what it is, but I feel some kind of pull drawing me to her. Can she feel it too? I must have her and she will be mine, _Eric thought to himself.

"It's her." Jade said.

"What's her?" Eric asked.

"Sookie Stackhouse, the woman that just took our order." Jade said, narrowing her eyes at Sam Merlotte, the shifter talking to Sookie. She could hear the conversation they were having.

"Cher, you need to be careful around those two. They're dangerous." Jade heard Sam say.

"How is that so Sam?" Sookie's asked.

"Do they need a reason? They're vampires, they are evil and dangerous creatures! Just be careful." Sam said.

"Sam Merlotte! Just because vampires are known to be evil, doesn't mean they're _all_ that way! You can't just judge all for what most have done. I think vampires are different just like humans. Besides, I thought you supported the VRA?" Sookie exclaimed.

"I do, it's just…never mind. Just be careful, Cher." Sam said, walking away in the back. Jade smiled to herself. As long as she and Eric played it cool, she'll be able to recruit Sookie apart of her area in no time.

Eric was quite pleased he was going to see Sookie more often. _She is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. She will be magnificent, _Eric thought with a smile.

Jade noticed the satisfied, smug look on his face and nearly burst out laughing. _He is so predictable these days, _Jade laughed.

Jade was broken from her thoughts when Sookie approached the table with her true blood and a napkin. She turned around, began to walk away until Jade's voice stopped her.

"Excuse me, Sookie?" Jade said, loud enough for Sookie to hear. Sookie turned around, and looked at Jade expectantly.

"Yes?" Sookie replied.

"I was wondering when you have a little time that I could talk to you about something important, about a job offer?" Jade asked. Jade started to push her influence into Sookie's head and instantly felt her glamour broke, she also noticed that Sookie cringed slightly and lightly rubbed her forehead.

_Interesting, she can't be glamoured. But just to make sure, _Jade thought. Jade tried again and pushed harder into Sookie's head and failed.

"Umm, yeah sure, just give me ten minutes." Sookie said. Jade nodded her head and smiled, and then Sookie walked away.

After a few moments of silence, Jade spoke again. "She can't be glamoured." Jade said simply. Eric looked at Jade and his eyes widened slightly in shock.

"Really? That's interesting. She must not be fully human if she can't be glamoured." Eric replied nonchalantly. Jade looked at Eric and nodded her head at him.

"Yep." Jade said.

"It's gonna be much difficult to coerce her into working for us." Eric said.

"Not really. Trying to manipulate her would just make things complicated. We'll have to play this by ear. Tell her exactly what we want and why and let her come to her own conclusion. _You _may want to manipulate her, but I don't. I want her to be able to trust us and come willingly without any form of influence from anyone. That way she'll comply with our wishes." Jade explained.

"You want the direct, honest, approach? Are you sure that's a good idea? You know how humans are." Eric said.

"With her specifically, yes. She's been living in the south her whole life believing only humans existed…until now. We're gonna have to be patient with her. One wrong move and she'll get frightened, and it'll take even longer to gain her trust." Jade said. She was quite confident her method would work. Jade knew Sookie was a true southern belle, which means Sookie has very strong beliefs, morals and values. She knew the direct, honest approach would be the best policy.

Jade was broken from her thoughts when Sookie approached their table. "Eric, scoot over. Take a seat, Miss Stackhouse." Jade said. Sookie looked startled that Jade knew her full name, but sat down next to Eric anyway.

"How do you know my name?" Sookie asked with a little tremble to her voice.

"Don't be afraid, Miss Stackhouse. Neither one of us are here to hurt you. We're here to offer you a job actually." Jade said, leaning forward and entwining her fingers together.

"A job? But I already have a job." Sookie replied.

"We know that. And we're not asking you to quit this job and work for us. We're only asking you to come and work for us part-time and make a little extra money." Jade said. Sookie stared at Jade and then at Eric.

"Just what exactly kind of work will I be doing for you?" Sookie asked.

"You'll be a human lie-detector for us finding out secrets that are vital to our business and area 5." Jade replied.

"A human lie-detector? How am I supposed t'know if someone's lying?" Sookie asked incredulously. Jade noticed her accent was more pronounced now that she was getting nervous.

"Well you see…" Jade leaned in closer. "We know that you're a telepath." Jade whispered. Sookie's eyes widened. She quickly started to get out the booth.

"Listen, I don't know what you're talking…" she said, as Jade gently grabbed her wrist, stopping her from walking away.

"Please, sit down, Miss Stackhouse. I promise you're safe with us. Do you know what _we _are?" Jade asked narrowing her eyes at Sookie. Sookie slowly sat back down and nodded her head.

"You're vampires." Sookie said in small voice.

"And how did you know that?" Jade asked, genuinely curious.

"You sort of glow, but it's faint. I'm surprised no one else noticed." Jade's suspicions were confirmed. Sookie was not completely human. No human is supposed to be able to see a vampire's ethereal glow. Jade smiled.

"Miss Stackhouse, I'm going to leave you my card. Whenever you're ready and want to accept my offer, just call me, let me know and I can draw up a contract." Jade said, taking her business card out of her jacket pocket and placing on the table in front of Sookie. Jade, Sookie and Eric stood up; Sookie stood to the side as she watched Eric walk out of Merlotte's. Jade followed behind him, and then suddenly stopped at the door, looked back at Sookie and smiled.

"Think about my offer Miss Stackhouse. You have until Friday." Jade said running out of Merlottle's at vampire speed.


	3. The Pull

**A/N: I'm sorry for the delay in posting, this should have been updated a week and a half ago.**

**Remember, I do not own TB or SVM series or its characters! Enjoy and comment!**

**Now…on with the show!**

**Chapter 3**

Jae walked out the doors of Merlotte's and saw Eric waiting on the hood of her car. She stopped a few feet away and had an excellent idea. She smirked to herself and looked at Eric with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"First of all, get off the hood of my car; I don't want you're Viking ass denting the hood. Secondly, I need you to do me a favor." Jade said, narrowing her eyes and grinning crazily at Eric. Eric looked back at Jade with worried eyes. He knew when she had that look on her face she had some whacky idea cooked up in her head.

"What do I get if I do this…favor?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at Jade. Jade smirked, broadly, she almost looked nuts. Eric didn't like this one bit. The last time he did her favor he ended up running around naked in England a few years after he made Pam.

"Oh, you'll get something…sweet. I want you to stay behind and look after Sookie…you know, make sure she doesn't get into any trouble." Jade said; the _real _reason she wanted him to stay behind was to give Eric the chance to make his move on Sookie and for them to get closer to each other. Knowing Eric, he'll be too damn impatient to wait until Friday to see her again and seduce her. By making him stay behind, Jade is kick-starting the intense passion she senses between these soon to be two love-birds.

_Now all she has to do is wait to let the magic happen. _Jade had a _strong _feeling Sookie wasn't going to make it easy for him. _She just might make him work for it, _Jade chuckled to herself_. _She wanted to stay behind and watch, but it was an hour and a half before dawn and she needed to get back to Fangtasia and take care of some business.

"Where will I stay? It's a few hours before dawn, and I'm not sleeping in the dirt!"

"Try the old Compton house on Hummingbird Road. I'll see you tomorrow night." Jade said, getting into her car and driving away.

While she drove back to Shreveport, she thought about Sookie Stackhouse and Eric together. She smiled to herself. She knew Eric wouldn't hesitate to flirt with the girl. It was third nature to Eric to charm a woman. But Jade was a little worried; Eric is not known to keep any woman for more than a few hours. But then, it was strange of him not to charm her right away or make some vulgar comment; he was completely silent and just stared. If Sookie is as different as Jade thinks she is, Eric will have a tough time claiming her and he'll respect the girl more. But that's the thing; Sookie is no fangbanger. She's the real deal Southern Belle. They might even get together sooner than she planned.

When she arrived at Fangtasia, she went straight to her office and sat in her chair. She thought for a moment about Bill Compton and the queen. Just as soon as the queen finds out Jade interfered, she throw a fit and either call her directly or order her to down to come New Orleans.

Suddenly Pam and Carrie walked into the office. Jade looked up and leaned back in her chair, folding her arms and crossing her legs.

"Please, come in ladies. What do ya need?" She asked.

"We have a problem." Pam said. Jade looked at them expectantly.

"OK….expand?"

"The accountant of Fangtasia has informed us that 80 thousand dollars has gone missing." Carrie explained.

"What I want to know is who would be stupid enough to actually steal from a vampire? Are they _asking _to _die_?" Jade exclaimed. She sighed. "Anyways, Carrie, send out a memo to the staff, there's to be a staff meeting this Friday at 9 pm. But do NOT tell what the meeting is about. Pam, contact your maker and tell him what deal is. Is everyone cleared out?" Jade asked.

"Yep, we closed down 15 minutes ago." Carrie said.

"Goodie, I'm going home, you both have a good night."

"Good night." They both said in unison.

* * *

Sookie stood there staring back at the space where two vampires that had just left Merlotte's. They offered her a job to work as a human lie detector at their club. They knew what she could do and it worried her. _How did they know what I could do? Who told them?_

When Sookie saw them both sit in her area, she noticed they were glowing. She could tell they were vampires. Sookie was excited about this fact. She had tried to read their minds as well, only to find that she couldn't; they were silent. She tried once more while she took their order and got just that; silence. Sookie was pleasantly surprised.

_I can't believe Merlotte's got its first vampires! And that blonde vampire was beyond gorgeous! It's weird I felt something drawing me to him; some kind of pull. Did he feel it too, _Sookie thought? Her thoughts turned to the female vampire with the jet black hair; she was beautiful and the pull was even weirder with her; she felt something special about her; like there was something more to her than just being a vampire.

The female vampire was calm and friendly. Sookie felt she wasn't really going to hurt her and didn't plan too. She was genuinely trying to assure her that she was safe and offered her a job. Sookie had to think about that thoroughly before she took any other kind of job offer. Sookie also noticed how the blonde vampire couldn't stop staring at her with lustful eyes. He had a hint of a smile on his face and Sookie nearly blushed. Deep down she hoped she would see them again. They were both intriguing. She didn't even have the chance to ask for their names!

She continued refilling drinks, cleaning tables and taking orders until the end of her shift. She was just about to walk out the door when Sam put his hand on her shoulder stopping her.

"Yeah Sam?" Sookie said, sighing and looking up in annoyance.

"Cher, I just want to warn you to be careful. Not all vampires are good. I just wanted you to know that." He said. She looked back at Sam and smiled.

"Thanks Sam." She said walking out of Merlotte's into the parking lot. While she walked to her car she thought about Sam. She'd always known Sam had deep feelings for her; unfortunately she didn't feel the same way about him. She was waiting for something else to come along. Sookie didn't know what, but she felt it was coming soon. _Very soon._

When she saw her car, she noticed a man sitting on the hood of her car. When she got closer, she saw it was the blonde vampire from earlier.

Sookie was surprised to see him and tried not to smile. For all she knew, he could be there to kill her or threaten her to work for him. But oddly, she felt that wasn't the case. She felt the pull stronger than earlier and walked closer. The blonde vampire smiled at her.

"Good evening Miss Stackhouse. We weren't properly introduced earlier. I am Eric Northman." He said, leering at Sookie. Sookie only stared back at him.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Northman." Sookie replied.

"Well aren't you sweet?" he smirked.

"Not really." Sookie said. He grinned at her and chuckled. He continued to gaze at her with lust in his eyes. Sookie felt naked under his intense gaze. She blushed looking away.

"That's a lovely color on you." He said huskily. Sookie's blushed deepened and she stared back at him.

"Umm, thank you? Is there something I can do for you Mr. Northman?" Sookie asked nervously.

"You are very beautiful Miss Stackhouse." He said quietly, ignoring her question and getting off her car. She at first thought he was about to leave, but instead he stood in front of her, an inch away from his body touching hers; invading her personal space.

Eric leaned down and smelled her neck. Eric moaned. He lost himself in her sweet scent and hardened at the thought of tasting her and fucking her into oblivion. He wanted her; badly.

_What is this beautiful woman? Why does she smell so good and why am I so drawn to her?_ He didn't mean to, but he asked his question out loud.

"What are you?" he whispered, nuzzling her neck. Sookie could tell that he wasn't really asking her that question and could hear the awe in his voice. She wanted to push him off and slap him across his face. But she couldn't do it; it felt _right. _She felt safe with him and it was a weird feeling. She wasn't sure if she should be freaked out by this or just embrace this situation.

Eric couldn't explain why he felt this way for this human girl. He _just _met the girl a mere couple of hours ago and he felt the pull getting stronger. He didn't know what was happening, but he wasn't going to ignore it. _Maybe we were meant for each other? _He thought.

He kissed the spot behind her ear and trailed kisses up across her jaw straight to her lips. He then crushed his lips against hers and slid his tongue across her bottom lip asking for entry into her mouth.

Sookie slightly parted her lips and granted him entry. Eric placed his hand on the side of Sookie's face, slid it to the back of her head and gently grabbed her hair; deepening the kiss. Eric never took pleasure in kissing women, but kissing Sookie was different. It felt good. It was full of passion and heat. It felt _right. _He could kiss her all night.

Sookie moaned into Eric's mouth. It wasn't like her at all to kiss a total stranger. But it was happening and she wasn't stopping anytime soon. Just as soon as he leaned into Sookie's neck, she lost all coherent thoughts and just gave in.

They were both interrupted by a buzzing sound; it was coming from Eric's pocket. He cursed to himself and found Pam was calling him; he answered his phone.

"Not a good time, Pam." Eric growled.

"Master there's a problem with Fangtasia." She said.

"And the problem is…" Eric trailed in annoyance.

"The accountant has just informed us that 80 thousand dollars is missing. We just told Jade about this." Pam explained.

"This could've waited until tomorrow, Pamela. I'm busy…Have you started interrogating yet?" Eric asked, sighing.

"No, we were going to wait till Friday at 9." Pam replied.

"Excellent. I'll see you Friday night." He said hanging up his phone.

"Listen, Mr. Northman…"

"Eric." He interrupted, smiling.

"_Eric, _it's getting late and I need to get home. I work the morning shift tomorrow."

"May I see you again tomorrow?" He asked softly. Sookie thought about it. She _really _wanted to see him again. She nodded her head and smiled. Eric smiled broadly and stepped closer to Sookie again. He put his hands on each side of her face and pecked her lips softly. He stared into her eyes and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Until tomorrow, _my lover._" He whispered, disappearing into the night. Sookie stood there mouth agape and totally shocked by what just happened. She didn't know what this was, but she didn't want to ignore it.

She had a feeling she was going to be seeing more him.


	4. The Vision

**A/N: This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written, hence the reason why it took so long to type and post this. I should warn you ****_Bill _****lovers not to read the end of this chapter, for he gets manhandled by a woman. And trust me when I say that there will be more Bill bashing in future chapters! **

**Remember, I do not own TB or SVM series or its characters! Enjoy and comment!**

**Now…on with the show!**

**Chapter 4**

When Jade got home, it was only 45 minutes before dawn. She sat down on the stairs in the foyer and thought about everything that has happened. She got up and went straight to her bedroom, stripped all her clothes and took a shower. She felt the warm droplets of water hit her skin and she sighed. _Hot showers are awesome, _she thought.

When she was done, she stepped out, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. Suddenly she felt that tingly feeling down her spine, that feeling she gets when she's about to have a vision. She hated this, following the tingly feeling, was something more painful than getting staked. It always felt like her brain was splitting in two when it happens. She fell to her knees on the floor and grabbed her head. She started panting and saw the future before her eyes:

_Jade saw Eric get down on one knee and held her hand in his hand. _

_"I love you so much Sookie. When I first saw you, I knew you were special. I knew at that moment we would be together forever. We were simply destined to be together. Will you marry me?" She saw Eric say to Sookie. Sookie wrapped her arms around Eric's neck and kissed all over his face; crying happy tears._

_"Yes Eric Northman, I will marry you!" She saw Sookie whisper in Eric's ear. He picked her up in his arms and swung her around happily; crying bloody tears. He then crushed his lips against hers; leaning his forehead against hers._

_Jade saw herself behind a desk grinning like a fool; feeling happy for the two lovebirds. She approached them both and hugged them._

_"Congratulations… to the both of you. I can't believe it; Eric Northman, getting married and in love. I was about to lose all hope for you man. But goddammit, it finally happened!" Jade said, chuckling._

_"Thank you, your majesty. If it weren't for you, we would have never met." Eric said, bowing to Jade._

_"Oh stop it with all this __**your majesty **__nonsense. You both are my friends, and I hold you both close to my heart. My friends don't bow to me." Jade said earnestly. Suddenly Carrie barged through the doors of her office, looking excited._

_"We found him, your majesty."_

Suddenly Jade gasped as she came back to herself. Her eyes widened in shock. _Eric is going to ask Sookie to marry him? I'm going to be Queen of Louisiana? And who did Carrie find? _When Jade thought about all of this the prophecy came to mind. Her maker, Vera had told her long time ago that 3 people with great power would bring peace to the world of humans and the Supernatural.

Jade got up off the floor and sat on her bed. _So they really were destined for each other. And I guess I've been chosen to protect them both from anything that could harm them, _Jade thought to herself. She finally knew why she felt there was more to Sookie than she saw earlier before when they met. There was also something familiar about her, she a lot like someone she knew a _very _long time ago. _Could she be…no she couldn't be; it isn't possible. I haven't seen him since my transformation. But anything could be possible, _Jade thought to herself.

Jade smiled to herself. Now she finally understands what her father explained to her a long time ago. _"You were born into greatness, you've been chosen by the gods themselves for an important task in the distant future, my daughter. You will be a guardian. It is an honor to have raised you for this, and I will be forever proud for bringing you into this world." _He said to her.

_She knew what she had to do._

Now that Jade understood what was going on, she can now plan the most epic takeover since the 18th century. She had to be careful, the queen may be young, but she didn't become queen just by being beautiful. Sophie-Ann was a tricky, crafty bitch; but Jade was just as crafty and tricky as Sophie-Ann was. Sophie-Ann can also be predictable, impulsive and impatient. All Jade had to do was take her time and plan; starting with Bill Compton. _Yes, this will all soon come into play, _Jade thought, smiling. She looked at the clock and noticed it was ten minutes before dawn.

She went to her dresser and took out a white tank top and pair of shorts. She put them on, went over to her bed and lay down. She felt the pull of the sun and was immediately dead to the world.

Sookie woke up the next morning, feeling delightfully cheerful. Meeting those two vampires last night might have shaken her up a bit, but in the end deep down, she felt they both meant no harm to her. She felt a pull drawing her to Eric last night and it got stronger when they came in physical contact. Then when Eric left her, she felt a faint ache in her chest. The further he got away the more her chest ached.

Although, it still puzzles her how they knew she was telepathic. She was going to ask about it whenever she could. Unfortunately, she had a shift today and it didn't end until 10 pm and conveniently her day off is tomorrow, the night where she has to decide whether to work for Fangtasia or not.

Sookie was ecstatic that she was seeing Eric again. She had never seen so much intense emotion in a man's (or vampire) eyes before. Her heart warmed and she blushed when she remembered that amazing kiss from last night. Sookie wouldn't mind doing that again.

She was about to take a shower when she heard someone knock on the door downstairs. She quickly put on her robe and went downstairs. When she looked out the window of the door, she saw a white van that said eloquent flowers on the side of the van. She opened the door and saw a man holding a bouquet of red roses.

"Hi, I have a delivery for Sookie Stackhouse."

"That's me." She says smiling.

He hands Sookie a vase with a bouquet of red roses. Smiling even brighter she thanked him and walked with the vase back to the kitchen. As she placed the arrangement on the center of the table, she pulls the card. She opens it and reads it.

_Lover,_

_When I first laid my eyes on you, I was smitten. These beautiful red roses are for you, but they are not as beautiful as you are. What is it about you that have me hooked?_

_You're unlike any other woman I've ever met. I count the hours till I see you again._

_Until this evening._

_Yours,_

_E_

Sookie smiled broadly at Eric's words. _He's not the only one who's smitten, _Sookie thought to herself. She realized what the time was and went up to the bathroom to take a shower.

While Sookie stood in the shower under the warm spray of water she thought about the vampire's offer to work at Fangtasia as a human lie detector. She didn't like that she was using her disability to point out liars and such; Sookie spent years trying to hide her ability and stay out of everyone's head, but it was hard. Luckily over the years she learned how to build shields…_the only way to keep her from literally going crazy._

She tried being normal and fitting in, but she was automatically casted out as abnormal. Dating was complicated. Physical touch made Sookie able to hear their every disgusting and disturbing thought and it was a turnoff. And everyone kept their distance from her, because they thought she was crazy. Her Gran always told her not to let narrow minded people bring her down or make her feel any less inferior; but that was easier said than done.

Her Gran; she wished she was still alive; she could shed some light on this situation she's in and could assure her that everything's gonna be alright. But then suddenly her Gran's words in her head before she died; _"My Sookie, don't waste your life away being scared and hiding yourself from the world. You need to blossom like a rose, and flutter like a butterfly. You were born into this world for way more than just existing. Someday you will understand when that time comes." Sookie nodded her head at her Gran, and moments later watched her drift away. _

Sookie thought about Gran's words and tears welled in her eyes. She missed her so much. Gran was right, she can't spend the rest of her life hiding who she is and what she can do. She was tired of hiding. She wanted to be known. Hearing Gran's words of wisdom gave her the boost she needed to make her decision.

_It looks like she's going to Fangtasia tomorrow night._

The morning and afternoon shifts were eventful and dragged on. Listening to the patrons nasty yet boring thoughts had taken its toll on Sookie. But it didn't damp the mood she was in. Sookie was in such a good mood no one's nasty thoughts were affecting her at all.

There was only an hour left before sunset and her vampire would be showing his handsome face. _Whoa, my vampire? Since when did I become possessive, _Sookie thought?

She was taking someone's order when Dawn approached her. Sookie mentally rolled her eyes and sighed. The only time Dawn talks her is when she wants info on Jason. _He really knows how to leave em' hanging and wanting more, _Sookie thought.

"Hey Sookie, can I talk to you for a moment?" Dawn said with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Sure hun, just give me a sec." Sookie said, not at all wanting to deal with Dawn. She finished writing down the order and gave it to Lafayette.

Dawn approached Sookie with a phony smile plastered on her face. Sookie resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Have you heard from Jason lately? He was supposed to call me two nights ago. I'm thinking maybe something happened to him." Dawn said.

"I don't know what to tell you Dawn, I haven't heard from my brother either. But when I hear from him, I'll be sure to tell him you've been asking for him." Sookie replied. Dawn just looked at her. Sookie then, accidently looked into Dawn's mind and saw she was on a desk with her legs wrapped around Eric while he roughly thrust into her biting her neck.

Sookie bristled at image. But she quickly squashed it down knowing they didn't know each other then, so she had no right feeling jealous. She took a deep breath.

"OK." Dawn said, walking away without saying thank you.

"You're welcome." Sookie muttered.

* * *

The sun had gone down and Jade drove off to Bon Temps to check on Eric. She had a feeling in her gut that tonight was going to be a good night.

She pulled up in the Merlotte's parking lot and saw Eric standing outside looking through the window. _He must be watching Sookie, _Jade thought. Jade got out of her car and called Eric over. He sped over to Jade, looking happier than he did last night.

Jade looked at Eric and noticed he was smiling. He looked almost…_excited?_ Jade stopped him a few inches from the door and turned him to face her. He had a look of confusion on his face.

"Well don't you look excited to be back here? Tell me, what happened after I left? Did you get laid?" Jade said giddily. She had a mischievous glint in her eyes. Eric huffed, looked at her; annoyed and rolled his eyes.

"No!" Eric said indignantly. Jade blinked her eyes in surprise. She looked around, pretending to look around for people; then she looked back at him, narrowing her eyes in disbelief.

"Who are you and what did you do with Eric Northman?" she walked away from him into the middle of the parking lot. "ERIC?! OK NOW! YOU CAN COME OUT FROM HIDING! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Jade yelled out. She stood there for a few more minutes and walked back over to Eric. She laughed.

"I'm being punked aren't I?" Jade grinned and chuckled. Eric glared at her angrily, not finding this funny at all.

"I'm not finding this funny!" Eric growled.

"Well I do! How can you expect me to believe that _you_ didn't fuck her? You're _Eric Northman_! You'll fuck any sexy woman, even if they're crazy!" Jade exclaimed, trying not to laugh. Eric grumbled and walked into Merlotte's. Jade stood behind and smiled.

Her plan worked beautifully. She knows if he slept with her, for sure he would've gone back to Fangtasia and bragged about it. He also, would have forgotten about her completely. So, she knows for a fact he's completely smitten with her. Jade laughed softly. _Yeah, we'll be seeing more of Miss Stackhouse, _Jade chuckled to herself.

She walked through the doors of Merlotte's and sat at the bar next to Eric in front of a black woman with braids and a mean looking expression. Jade smiled at her, not at all annoyed with her facial expression.

"What will ya have?" she asked.

"I'll take a true blood. Eric, do you want anything?" Jade asked, looking at Eric.

"I'll take a true blood." He said nonchalantly looking away. Jade widen her eyes in surprise. _Eric? Drinking a true blood? Oh yes, he's definitely smitten with the girl. Especially if he hasn't tasted her yet, _Jade thought.

The lady placed two warm true bloods in front of Eric and Jade. Jade took a sip and placed it down. She saw Eric down the whole drink in three gulps. He cringed.

"I thought you said that stuff was vile and disgusting." Jade asked. Eric ignored her question and turned to look at the blonde beauty that just walked into the bar from the back, holding a tray with plates on it and carrying it to a table in her section.

After she set the plates down, she turned around facing Eric's direction; a look of excitement, happiness and a grin plastered on her face.

"Hello, _my lover._" Eric said huskily. Jade looked at them both with interest and surprise. _His_ _lover? Oh I see, she's his girl… or so I've heard. He moves fast, _Jade thought to herself.

Sookie smiled at Eric and saw that the other vampire was with him. "Hi Miss…You never gave me your name." Sookie said.

"Oh my! Where are my manners? I should've introduced myself yesterday. My name is Jade Valentine. But please, call me Jade." Jade replied, grinning while dramatically placing her hand over her heart.

"Nice to meet you, Jade. I was wondering when I go on my break I could talk to you about the job you offered me?" Sookie asked sweetly. Jade smiled.

"Well sure you can Miss Stackhouse. I'll be waiting over there in your section." Jade said walking away. As Jade walked away she looked back at Eric kissing Sookie on the cheek and smiling broadly. _What the hell happened last night if Eric didn't have sex with her?_

"Hi, Eric. Good evening so far?" Sookie asked.

"Yes, thank you. And you as well?" he asked, staring at her intently. He could still feel the pull drawing him to her; it was even stronger than last night. _I fucking love her sweet, sexy southern accent. Just thinking about her screaming my name in pleasure makes me oh so instantly hard_.

"Yes. Thank you for asking." She replied with her accent more pronounced. She was very nervous; after last night she couldn't stop the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. _How can he make me feel this way? God, he is so sexy._ Sookie saw that Eric was dressed in a black V-neck T-shirt with black jeans that hugs him in the right places and a leather jacket. Her panties felt damp, she needed to stop thinking this way or she'll ruin her panties completely. He simply looked hot and beyond. She could definitely imagining Eric ravaging her all night till dawn.

"Miss Stackhouse would you like to go on a…date with me tomorrow night?" Eric asked, slightly timidly. Sookie looked at Eric in surprise and then she grinned.

"I would be delighted to go out with you." Sookie replied, trying hard not to sound excited. Eric grinned at her, grabbing her hand and kissing it. He stared at her with lustful eyes; undressing her under his gaze. Sookie blush the color of an apple and looked down at her shoes. He used his forefinger to tilt her chin up, so she could look into his eyes.

"That's a very _delicious _color on you." Eric said huskily. He pulled her closer, in between his legs, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. Sookie wrapped her arms around his neck and rubbed her cheek against his.

Jade sat in her booth watching the two and grinned. _It's been a little under 36 hours and already they're in each other's arms as if they've been together longer, _Jade thought.

Sookie and Eric unwrapped themselves from each other and walked over to Jade's booth. It didn't get past Jade's eyes they were holding hands. She smiled to herself. They both sat across from Jade; Jade looked at Sookie expectantly. Sookie took deep breath.

"I've been doing some thinking and I've decided to accept your job offer…but I have a few questions, if you don't mind?" Sookie asked.

"Fire away." Jade replied with a smile.

"I remember last night you mentioned something about Area 5. What is that exactly?" Sookie questioned. _Very attentive, _Jade thought; impressed.

"Well, it's quite a long explanation, but Area 5 is in which I'm sheriff of. Vampires have their own form of government…a hierarchy, perhaps. You have kings and queens who rule states and the states are broken down into areas in which sheriff's rule. Basically, I govern over vampires that reside in Shreveport, Monroe and Bon Temps, hence Area 5. I run the area as such and most of the time things run smoothly as they have generally for over a century. I'm the oldest vampire in the state, nobody challenges me. I keep the vampires in order; give permission for their latest jaunts if it's acceptable, and give minor punishments." Jade explained.

"And what about Eric, what does he do?" Sookie said. _Observant too, _Jade thought.

"Well, Eric here is my second in command. In case I get called away, I put him in charge of the area. He and I have an arrangement. We both sort of split the duties of being Sheriff in half. I do the paperwork, in which I don't mind doing, and Eric does the enforcing and punishing. Sometimes we may switch places." Jade said, she noticed Sookie seemed to be letting that sink in.

"So about this job offer, what will I be doing, exactly?" Sookie asked.

"You'll basically read humans for us. Find anything that will cause trouble for both humans, vampires and the bar itself." Eric explained.

"And what'll happen to the humans if they were to break vampire law?" Sookie asked.

"Well, I don't kill them, I assure you. But if humans were to break one of our laws I of course punish them…but I don't punish them like Eric would a vampire. Afterwards I send them to the police and let the local authorities handle the rest." Jade explained. Sookie looked at Jade and seemed pleased with her answer.

"Well, that's all the questions I have…for now." Sookie replied.

"OK, good. Come down to Fangtasia tomorrow at 8pm. Dress like you normally would, there's no need to be professional or whatever." Jade said. Sookie nodded. Suddenly a chill ran down Jade's spine. She looked around and her eyes landed on the entrance just when a vampire had walked into Merlotte's. She smiled. _Ah, just the man I've been waiting for, _Jade thought. Bill Compton.

"Miss Stackhouse you enjoy the rest of your night and Eric and I will see you tomorrow night. Let's go, Eric. We have something to take care of." Jade said, not taking her eyes off of Bill Compton. Eric followed Jade's stare and looked back at Jade with a knowing look on his face. He nodded. He looked at Sookie and caressed her cheek with his thumb. He then kissed Sookie on her cheek and looked into her eyes.

"We'll have our date after Fangtasia. Until tomorrow night, my lover." He said softly. Jade stood up from the booth and walked over to Bill Compton. Eric followed behind her. When they approached Compton, they stood in front of him smiling…sinisterly that is.

"Compton, how nice of you to visit my area, but what are you doing _here _at Merlotte's? You're supposed to check in at Fangtasia immediately after you arrive in my area. Yet you haven't. Care to explain yourself? You know what let's have a little chat outside, shall we?" Jade said, walking out without waiting for his answer.

They stood in the parking lot, with Jade pacing and Eric standing off to the side staring at Bill menacingly. If looks could kill, Bill would be a pile of goo. Bill stood and waited a moments for Jade to speak. Finally Jade stopped pacing and suddenly appeared in front of Compton.

"I know you have orders from the queen to kidnap a human from my area…a _telepathic human_. So Sophie-Ann decides and attempts to tip toe around me to kidnap her and turn her into a pet against her will. Both you and the queen know that is illegal." Jade said, nonchalantly. Bill eyes widened in shock and fear, but he quickly schooled his facial features and appeared to look stoic.

"How did you know that?" Bill asked.

"You silly little vampire." Jade cooed lightly tapping his cheek with her hand. "Did you think I was turned yesterday?" Jade asked incredulously; chuckling.

"No harm was going to come to her."

"She was going to be held against her will. That sounds like harming her to me." Jade countered. "What are the queen's plans for Ms. Stackhouse?"

"I don't know. She just ordered me only to procure her and bring her to New Orleans."

"By what means exactly?" Eric added.

"She didn't want her harmed." Bill said.

"You mean _dead_. Knowing the queen, I don't think she would've cared if she were injured. So you were to seduce her, by any means necessary?" Jade concluded and by Bill's glare and lack of verbal response, Jade knew she was right. She was angry on Sookie's behalf. Sookie was sweet and naïve enough to have fallen for that. Eric growled.

Suddenly Eric zipped to Compton and held him by his neck; ready to beat him to a bloody pile of goo. She zipped to them and grabbed Compton from Eric. She then threw him on the ground.

"Eric, the _queen_ would be _very upset_ if you killed her_ favorite procurer_ when she obviously had no idea Sookie belonged to you." Jade coolly, using air quotes.

Bill perked up. "What?"

"Sookie is Eric's human." Jade looked at Bill. "And obviously, the queen does not know that."

"No." Bill agreed forcefully. "No, she must not have. I am not prepared to make any sort of monetary compensation offer for the girl."

"And I am not now, nor will I ever be, prepared to accept such an offer." Eric said. If the queen's next thought was that she could buy Sookie from Jade, she was sorely mistaken. She then grabbed Compton by his neck and held him in the air.

"Here's the deal, Compton. You are to go back to the queen and give her my letter regarding Sookie Stackhouse. If you don't and remain in my area, it's not just the queen's or Eric's wrath you'll have to worry about…it's mine. You think Eric or the queen can make suffer greatly…oh you have no idea how much _pain_ you'll endure!" Jade said in a calm, yet low and menacing voice. She took an envelope out of her back pocket, put it into bill's jacket pocket and threw him across the lot out on the street.

"I suggest you get a move on, especially if you want to make it before sunrise!" Eric said. Bill then got off the ground and sped in the direction of New Orleans, disappearing into the night.

Jade and Eric then looked at each other and started laughing.

* * *

As Bill was running through the streets, he took a moment and stopped in the middle of the road. He was pissed _just _arrived in Bon Temps and already someone had found out what the queen's plans were. _The queen is going to be very upset with me, _Bill thought, shuddering. He thought of all the ways the queen would punish and make him suffer. This was something he was not looking forward too.

He took out his phone and dialed the queen's number. He listened to the phone ring on the other end, when someone finally answered.

"Compton for the queen." Bill said.

"One moment please." A woman said.

"Compton. This had better be important." The queen snapped.

"Your majesty…there's something you should know."

"Explain." The queen said.

Bill then took out the letter, and read it aloud to the queen. When he was finished, he heard a loud crash on the queen's end and high-pitched scream that would make his ears bleed. Bill flinched.

"WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS?! SHE CANNOT DO THIS TO ME! I AM HER QUEEN!" Bill was shifting his feet awkwardly while standing in the middle of the street listening to queen ramble on angrily how Jade will pay and that she always get what she wants. Finally moments later, the queen calmed down.

"No matter, I can easily rectify this. Andre has recently gotten a new toy and he hasn't had the chance to test it…till now. Compton, you shall remain in Bon Temps and by any means necessary turn the girl against Valentine and Northman. Then you will earn the girl's trust and when the time is right bring her to me in New Orleans, is that clear?"

"Yes. As you wish my queen." Bill replied.

"Good. DO NOT FAIL ME COMPTON." She said and hung up.

Bill put his phone in his pocket and sped back to Bon Temps.

**A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Neutral? Tell me what you think!**


	5. The Queen Pt 1

**A/N: Believe it or not, I have the next three chapters mapped out. BTW, you should go back to chapter 4 and read it all over again, or just read the end of 4. I added something there. Remember, I do not own TB or SVM series or its characters! Enjoy and comment!**

**Now…on with the show! BTW, LEMONS NEXT CHAPTER! **

**Chapter 5**

Sookie woke the next morning feeling excited. She was lucky to have the day off, which gave her enough time to prepare for her date and night at Fangtasia.

Last night Eric had escorted her home. She smiled to herself remembering the conversation they had before she went off to bed last night:

_They both sat in her old rusted car in comfortable silence. It was nice to just sit down and not have to struggle to keep her shields up. Sookie sighed happily. She noticed Eric kept stealing glances at her or stare at her through the corner of his eyes. She tried not to let it show on her face how happy she was to be alone with him. Finally they made it to the farmhouse. Eric was out the car and on the other side opening the door for Sookie before she could even take off her seatbelt. He held his hand out to her and Sookie grabbed it._

_He walked her to the front porch and stood at the bottom of the steps. She faced Eric looking into his cerulean blue eyes and finds that she wasn't ready for Eric to leave just yet. Instead she walked over to the porch swing and patted a seat next to her, motioning for Eric to join her._

_He sped over to her and sat next to her instantly. He grabbed her hand and entwined his fingers with hers, enjoying the connection he feels with her when he touches her._

_"So where are you taking me tomorrow night?" Sookie asked, smiling._

_"It's a surprise." He said softly smiling back._

_"Then how am I supposed to know what to wear?" Sookie asked, giggling. Eric smiled at her, yet again for the umpteenth time. He was doing that a lot lately. What was it about this woman that has me all smiles and grins, Eric thought to himself happily._

_"Wear something casual. A sweater and jeans will be just fine." He said, getting closer to her._

_"Okay, then." Sookie replied. She stood up, took her keys out her purse and unlocked her door. Before she turned around, she could feel Eric's chest against her back. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and bent to nuzzle her neck. He couldn't resist the urge to smell her and kiss her. Whenever he was close to her, he felt this need for physical contact. It overwhelmed him…but not in a bad way._

_He trailed kisses down her neck and then back up to her jaw. He spins her around then captures her lips in a passionate kiss. Sookie gasped when he grabbed her thighs and wraps her legs around his waist; further deepening the kiss. She could the bulge in his jeans and she groaned. He massaged her tongue with his and wrapped his hands in her hair. He pulled away and brushed his lips against her ear._

_"This is…amazing. When I am with you I feel such pleasure, such contentment. I have not had these feelings for centuries." Eric smelled her hair deeply. "You smell like…pure sunshine, wheat…and honey. I can only imagine what you taste like." He whispered in her ear. Sookie shivered in pleasure. Eric chuckled._

_His hands gripped the sides of her face as his lips met hers again. His tongue demanded entrance, and she eagerly let him in. Her mouth tasted sweet, and it was just as soft as a rose petal. Gods, I could never get enough of kissing Sookie. This time was better than the last, and yet I desired so much more, Eric thought. Eric felt his fangs suddenly pop out and he quickly yet reluctantly pulled away from her._

_Sookie watched in awe as Eric's fangs glistened in the moonlight and she touched one fang with her index finger; sliding it up and down. Eric shivered. She accidently pricked her finger and a drop of blood pooled on the tip of her finger. He took her finger into his mouth and sucked on it lightly. Sookie was nearly breathless as he released her finger from his mouth._

_She unwraps her legs from his waist and took a step back. They stood there, inches from each other, staring into each other eyes hungrily. Sookie shook her head to shake the lust from her mind…or otherwise she would've jumped Eric._

_"It's getting late Eric. I'm really tired and should head off to bed." Sookie said softly, sighing sadly. She really didn't want him to leave. Eric retracted his fangs and smiled._

_"Sweet dreams, my Sookie. Until tomorrow night, lover." He grinned. He then shot up into the air and disappeared into the night; leaving Sookie speechless and gaping in shock._

Sookie smiled to herself. She had gone to bed that night with the goofiest grin on her face. She could barely get to sleep because she was so excited and could not stop thinking about Eric. _He is so gorgeous and sexy. How could he have any interest in me? I'm a telepathic country bumpkin from Bon Temps, _Sookie thought sadly. She quickly shook those thoughts out of her head and took a shower. She spent the whole day preparing herself and looking through her closet for an appropriate outfit for her date.

She then came across something and grinned broadly. _Perfect, this will do just fine, _Sookie thought.

* * *

It was around seven and the bar wouldn't be open for a few hours. But tonight they had to open later and close earlier than usual due to the incident with the thief who was stealing money from Fangtasia. Forty-five minutes had past and Jade sat in her office in silence, working out many game plans to take Louisiana from the Sophie Ann. She knows for a fact the queen will do anything to obtain what she wants. If Jade played her cards correctly, she could do this with her hands tied behind her back. Suddenly he phone was beeping, meaning Carrie was calling her. Jade pushed a button and listened.

"Jade, the queen is on line 2." Carrie said through the intercom. Jade put the phone on speaker and pressed a button to put the queen online.

"Good evening your majesty." Jade said to the phone.

"Good evening, Sheriff. I'm calling to inform you that your presence will be required in New Orleans tonight. There is a pressing matter I need you to investigate." The queen said. Jade rolled her eyes, she knew for a fact this was some kind of fluke, which means the queen got her message that Jade gave to Bill Compton to send to the queen. Jade decided to play along, this will be her chance to put the queen in her place.

"Of course, your majesty, I should be at the palace around midnight. See you soon." Jade said.

"See you soon Sheriff." The queen purred and then hung up the phone. Jade hung up and sighed. Yes, she knew for a fact that Sophie Ann was definitely not going to give up. Of course, she could just easily kill her and become queen of Louisiana herself, but she wasn't in the mood for more power. _Yet. _She had a _strong _feeling that was going to change really _soon_.

She got out of her chair and walked on the dais, where Eric was sitting on his throne. She called Carrie through the Maker/Child call and she appeared instantly by her side.

Jade turned to Carrie. "Tell the DJ to cut the music. I have an announcement to make." Carrie nodded her head and headed toward the DJ. Suddenly the music stopped and the whole bar went silent.

"Can I have everyone's attention please? I have an announcement." Jade said, as she waited to get every vampire's undivided attention. "The queen has called me for assistance in a matter in New Orleans, so I'll be gone for a few days. While I'm gone I expect everyone to stay outta trouble and follow rules to the T! Eric, stand up." Jade said. Eric stood up.

"While I'm gone, Eric Northman will be in charge of Area 5. That means I expect you to do as he says, when he says, no question. If he tells you to jump off a cliff, jump off. If he tells you to eat a hamburger, eat it. If he tells you to fuck a hobo, fuck it! Do I make myself clear?!" Jade shouted in a firm voice.

"Yes sheriff." The whole bar said in unison.

"Excellent. Y'all have a good night now." Jade said with southern drawl, jokingly. The DJ restarted the music and Jade went back to her office. Eric, Carrie and Pam followed behind her.

As soon as they were all in the office, Carrie closed the door.

"I take it the queen contacted you." Eric said.

"Yup she did. She expects me in New Orleans by midnight. If I leave now, I can make it there before then."

"You do realize she's gonna try and kill you." Pam said.

"Yes I do. I also know she's going to try and buy Sookie from me. Or come up with some ridiculous plan to turn her against us or something." Eric growled at that.

"Sookie is MINE!" he growled. Jade chuckled.

"I know that old friend. And she will remain yours. I believe this is whole thing with the queen is just the tip of the iceberg. I'm sure we'll have more trouble coming our way and _soon_." Jade said.

"What are we going to do about the thief?" Carrie asked.

"Simple, proceed as planned. Close down early. Sookie is supposed to be here soon. Eric will basically take care of things from here." Jade turned to Eric. "If the thief is a _human, _you _will _turn them into the police. No torturing, leave that for the vampires." Jade said. Eric and Pam didn't look very pleased but stayed silent. Carrie however nodded, knowing what to expect from Jade; especially being her child for four hundred years.

"OK, I'm off." Jade stopped at the door and turned to the three vampires. "Remember what I said." She said as she disappeared at vampire speed.

* * *

Eric sat in his throne so the vermin could admire him. He didn't particularly enjoy doing this but if he wished for this business to maintain popularity he would just have to deal with it. He was utterly bored and the only thing that kept his mind occupied was the thought of the sweet southern belle that seemed invoke feelings he's never felt before. Her image was still fresh in his mind; her blonde hair that was almost in loose curls; her bright blue eyes, her beautiful body. _Damn, that body was fucking perfect. She was fucking perfect, _Eric thought. How could he feel this way in such short time?

When he first saw her he was completely enthralled with her. Before Sookie, he's fucked women and got rid of them; only after a few hours he gets bored with them and let them go. They just didn't satisfy him like they used to. After a while he just stopped paying fucking them. All he did was fed on them, and let them go. He didn't even bother having sex. It seemed each day that went pass by he became more and more complacent; almost like he just existed. Eric just became lifeless.

He became crankier, meaner and more aggressive. It worried Pam and Jade. Jade being Eric's best friend tried everything she could to make things like they used to be when they first met. She tried cheering him up so many times only to be disappointed when he ignored her attempts. Ever since the night they met, they haven't separated from each other. They had so much fun together; laughing and enjoying each other's company.

Pam being Eric's child, tried bringing him random fangbangers for him to fuck. But he dismissed them. The two female vampires didn't know what was going on with him. And then suddenly, a couple days before Carrie gave Jade some info on the queen and what she planning, everything changed right at that moment as soon as he laid eyes on Sookie.

Suddenly Eric smelled the air; he smelled something sweet. _My beautiful Sookie has arrived, _he thought smiling broadly. Pam suddenly appeared next to Eric. She noticed through the bond that he was giddy and happy. She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Master there is a woman named Sookie here to see you." Pam said as she indicated her head towards the bar.

"Pam, bring Miss Stackhouse to my office." Eric instantly got out of his chair and walked to his office.

Sookie leaned against the bar, when a vampire who looked Native American with long black hair approached her with his fangs out fully.

"Hello pretty lady. What can I get you?"

"I'll take a gin and tonic." She replied. Sookie was nervous about her date so she decided to go for a little liquid courage. He placed a gin and tonic in front of her. She started to get money out of her purse, but Longshadow quickly interrupted her.

"The drinks are on the house. Compliments of Northman." He said, walking away. Sookie shrugged, grabbed the drink and gulped it down. She put the glass down and waited. She then noticed Pam had returned to her.

"Eric is waiting for you in his office. Follow me." She said with a bored expression. Sookie got off the bar stool and followed Pam to the back in a hall with doors. They finally stopped at the last door. Pam knocked and waited.

"Enter." A deep voice said. Pam opened the door and waved for Sookie to go in. Sookie walked in and went to sit in a chair in front of his desk. Eric had his legs crossed at the ankles and raised on top of the desk. He stared at her hungrily. She was wearing white dress with red flowers on it. It was pressed against her breasts deliciously and she just looked…fucking sexy. Eric's fangs popped out and he grinned at her. Sookie gasped.

"Sookie, you look _very much delectable._" He said huskily. Sookie blushed and looked anywhere but him. He enjoyed when her face turned that delicious color. He hardened at the image.

"Look at me, Sookie." He said suddenly. Sookie looked back at Eric shyly.

"You are beautiful and…sexy. You look edible when you blush." He growled, still looking up and down her body. Sookie trembled in lust and shivered. How could he make her feel this way? Instead of feeling like a little lady…she felt like a woman. She smiled at him. He smiled back at her. She felt empowered and sexy.

"Now, let's get down to business, shall we?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Where's Jade? I thought she'd be here." Sookie asked.

"Unfortunately she was called away for business by the queen. She won't be back for a few days. So I'm in charge until she gets back." He replied. Sookie nodded her head. Eric pulled out an orange envelope from his drawer and handed it to Sookie.

"She left me this in my drawer for you to read and sign. Make sure you read it thoroughly. And if there's anything you don't agree with, simply write some notes and we'll go over it tomorrow night. Speaking of which, the accountant of Fangtasia has informed me that 80 thousand dollars has gone missing. So far, our attempts to find the culprit have failed. I need you to come back tomorrow and read the staff." Eric explained.

"Have you tried that hypnotizing thing ya'll do?" Sookie replied. Eric chuckled at her southern accent.

"You mean glamour? Yes, we have. But like I said, our attempts to find out the truth have failed."

"What time should I be here tomorrow?" she asked.

"You can be here around 9pm. Is this acceptable?" Eric asked. Sookie nodded her head. Eric then stood up and instantly stood in front of Sookie. He held his hand out to her.

"Now that the business portion of the evening is finished, we can now move on to more _pleasurable _things." Eric replied, smirking. Sookie wanted to lick that smirk and she grinned. She grabbed his hand and they walked out of the employee entrance to go on their date.

* * *

As Jade drove to New Orleans, she thought about how she was going to overthrow the queen. Although, she's anxious to just kill her and get it over with, that's not what she initially planned. The queen is impatient and petty, therefore, tonight she will attempt to pull rank against Jade and demand she give up the girl.

But this time, Jade vowed she will _not _let the queen push her around just because she is the _queen_. _The queen is lucky I've allowed her to stay queen this long, without any interference from me. Of course now it's time for remind her who she's dealing with and why she's still queen, _Jade thought darkly.

When Jade arrived at the queen's palace, she parked further away from the palace and hid it behind an abandoned old house to make sure no one tries to bug her car or hide a bomb to kill her.

She got out the car, locked it and sped over to the palace. In a matter of seconds she was in front of the gate, where she was greeted by Rasul.

"Good evening, Sheriff. The queen's expecting you. I trust all is going well for you?" he asked. Jade said nothing but nodded at him and continued to walk through the gate as it opened.

The queen looked at Jade disdainfully as she entered the sun room. She motioned to Jade to take a seat but she remained standing.

"I will come straight to the point Valentine. This is not a social call. I am led to believe that you have something of mine."

"Oh, really? And what might that be?" Jade asked coyly. The queen growled, baring her fangs at Jade.

"The telepath." the queen said hotly. Suddenly all the queen's guards surrounded Jade. Jade laughed.

**A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Neutral? Tell me what you think! The date with Eric/Sookie is the next chapter! Follow me:**

**Twitter: Librablue19 **

**Tumblr: sydbluelibra20**

**Wordpress: librablueberry19**


	6. The Queen Pt 2

**A/N: Wow, another chapter so soon? Excellent! Thank you all for the awesome reviews! It was immensely appreciated. Chapters 6 through 9 will be shorter than usual, and possibly posted earlier…maybe!**

**_Big Mistakes _and _I Know, You Know_ will be updated soon!  
**

**Remember, I do not own TB or SVM series or its characters! Enjoy and Review! Don't be afraid to tell me what you **_**really **_**think!**

**Now…on with the show!**

**Chapter 6**

_**Previously:**_

_The queen looked at Jade disdainfully as she entered the sun room. She motioned to Jade to take a seat but she remained standing._

_"I will come straight to the point Valentine. This is not a social call. I am led to believe that you have something of mine."_

_"Oh, really? And what might that be?" Jade asked coyly. The queen growled, baring her fangs at Jade._

_"The telepath." the queen said hotly. Suddenly all the queen's guards surrounded Jade. Jade laughed._

* * *

Jade's hands turned into fists and started to glow white. She raised her hands up making a V and suddenly the queen's bodyguards were airborne. She very quickly lowered her hands, slamming them down to ground. Her hands stopped glowing; she turned and faced a wide-eyed queen. Jade snorts.

"You know, this is extremely amusing. If you seriously think all your precious children can stop me from killing you, you seriously _have_ gone mad. I'm over four thousand years old! I could take you all out with my hands tied behind my back. If I were you, I'd rethink your so-called _plan of action_ to take me out. TELL YOUR GUARDS TO STAND DOWN…and then we could get down to business." Jade said, saying the last part calmly.

"YOU WILL NOT ORDER ME AROUND, I AM YOUR QUEEN. YOU OBEY ME!" The queen shrieked. Jade rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry doll-face, but I do not take orders from a child!" Jade laughed.

"I AM NOT A CHILD! I am your queen!" the queen growled. "And you have something that belongs to me!" she continued.

Jade played like she was mystified.

"You are not stupid, so please do not insult me with your feigned ignorance. I am informed that your second in command has a new human companion, the telepath Sookie Stackhouse."

Jade maintained her silence; looking at the queen with a stoic neutral face, knowing it would annoy her and force her to tell Jade more.

"She is mine, I have made arrangements to ensure it and somehow you have ruined them, and beat me to the punch."

"Yours? Arrangements? If I recall, I don't remember you sending out an edict to me personally for the girl. You should have informed me if this affected my area." Jade said, nonchalantly.

"I did not see fit to share them with you."

"No, you actually did not '_see fit_' to tell me because you knew I would get her before you did. You also know I have a _'No Poaching'_ policy in my area, so of course you knew I'd interfere and stop you from kidnapping a human in _my _area. I am quite hurt you didn't expect more of me, Majesty." Jade said, placing a hand on her heart and playfully sniffling.

"I will not tolerate your insolence. Do not play games with me. I know you covet my position. If I had alerted you to the telepath you would have made sure you claimed her for yourself." Jade laughed.

"Yes you are right, I _would_ have. The last thing any human wants is to be forced into slavery. Although…I don't tolerate people who think they're entitled to what they want just because of the position they hold. I find it pathetic. If I wanted to be queen of Louisiana, you'd be looong dead. You always seem to forget that I'm much older and stronger than you and can take the position of queen from you anytime I want. There wouldn't be a thing you could do to stop me." Jade explained as she stood up circling around the queen.

"YOU WILL GIVE ME THE TELEPATH!" The queen roared. Jade ran at vamp speed in front of Sophie-Anne face to face.

"You dare… order me around like I'm one of your underlings! I am over 4000 years old and I do not owe you anything, sure as hell not respect! Ha! You act like a spoiled little child; you never have and never will earn my respect!" Jade growled. She then grabbed the queen's neck, raising them both in the air. She held the queen so close to her face their noses were touching.

"Well I hate to burst your plan…But I refuse to give you permission to talk, look or even think about Sookie. So here's the deal, IF YOU EVER…AND I MEAN EVER FUCK WITH SOOKIE, I'LL SHOVE MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS I'D KICK YOUR HEART OUT. I WILL FUCKING CRUSH YOU! I will give you a fate sooo worse than death and that my darling Sophie Ann is a promise." Jade then dropped Sophie Ann into the pool, gently lowering herself to the ground in front of her.

"Now that we both understand each other, I'll be off. Toodles!" Jade said, running out the sunroom at vampire speed. By the time she got to the gate, her cell phone rang. When she looked at the caller-Id she stiffened. It was the Ancient Pythoness. She then suddenly felt her maker was nearby and calling her.

_This must be important, Jade thought. _She knew then her life and everyone else life was about to drastically change. Jade sighed.

_This couldn't be good._

* * *

Sookie sat in the passenger's seat of Eric's corvette thinking about the contract. She sat and pondered about how much her life has changed in a matter of days.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly. Sookie took a deep breath.

"I feel fine." Sookie admitted.

"Then what's on your mind?" Eric asked curious.

"I'm thinking about how much my life has changed in such a short time. And I'm wondering what the vampire world is like? Will I be safe, at all?" Sookie replied.

"I won't lie to you Sookie, but there will be more vampires out there who will want you for themselves and try and kill me just to get you. You're the most valuable asset and a rare one. Anybody would do anything to possess you. If I could I would just scoop you up and hide you from the world. But I have a feeling you wouldn't like that." Eric explained, seeing Sookie nod her head at him.

"I know I'm new to your world and still have a lot more to learn, but I ask you to please not to sugarcoat the truth or keep me in the dark about anything…even if it is horrifying or nasty. Can you do that for me Eric?" Sookie asked softly.

"I won't make any promises, but I'll do the best I can." Eric said. She truly believed him.

"Thank you." Sookie gave Eric a grateful smile and he smiled back in return.

Sookie was looking out the window, watching the trees pass by; lost in her thoughts. She felt the pull in her chest getting even stronger than it was before. She didn't know what it was, but she felt like she had to do something to Eric. Something was telling her to connect herself to Eric…but she didn't know how or even where her feelings and thoughts were coming from. She sighed internally.

Eric gripped the steering wheel. Her scent was driving him up the wall. He had a strong urge to stop the car, throw her on the hood of the car and fuck her senseless. He absent-mindedly placed his hand on her thigh; rubbing up and down, each time inching closer to her pussy. He felt the pull in his chest getting stronger; he felt he had to connect himself to her by giving her his blood. Eric didn't know where the thoughts or feeling were coming, but he wasn't going to ignore it. He'll have to talk to Jade later about this; make sure he isn't losing his mind.

Suddenly the car came to a stop and Sookie gasped in surprised. _What are we doing at a carnival, _Sookie asked?

"Eric what are we doing here?" She asked curious. Eric grinned at her, got out the car and was at her side before she could even blink.

"This is our date. Does this not please you?" Eric asked, concerned.

"No its fine, It's just the last place I'd expect a vampire to take me…especially on a date!" Sookie replied, excited.

"Tonight is their last night and then they're moving off to Baton Rouge. I thought we could have our first date here." Eric said grinning like a madman. Sookie only stared at him and then grinned along with him. She put her hand on his neck and then kissed him deeply. Eric eagerly returned the kiss. They pulled from each other.

"Come on, let's go!" she said, pulling on his arm towards the carnival. Eric chuckled at her excitement. It did things to his chest and he felt tingly all over seeing the look of happiness on her face. He sighed to himself in contentment.

So they spent the rest of the night going on rides, playing games and enjoying each other's company. When Sookie got hungry, Eric took her to food stand and ordered her food. They sat at a picnic table next to a lake. Sookie was eating a slice of pizza and Eric was nursing a true blood.

"Having fun so far?" Eric asked her.

"Yes! I haven't had this much fun since I was kid. Today was just…perfect. Thank you." Sookie said, smiling broadly.

"You are welcome. We have one last ride to go on." Eric said, with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He grabbing her hand and lead her over to a romantic boat ride.

"Ride on the tunnel of love with me?" asked Eric. Sookie nodded her head eagerly. They got in line and Eric wrapped his arms around Sookie. He nuzzled into her neck; she felt the tip of his tongue lick up and down on the shell of her ear. Sookie shivered and moaned. When it was their turn to get in the boat, Eric got in first, and Sookie got in next; sitting in between his legs. The boat started to float away.

Eric pushed her hair to side and started kissing her neck. He then bent her knees and opened her legs. His hands were sliding up and down her thighs. They slid up under her dress as they floated into a tunnel with dim lights on the sealing and waterfalls off to the sides. Sookie felt wetness between her legs. Sookie groaned; unintentionally moving against his hard cock making him hiss in pleasure.

"I can smell your arousal and it's driving me crazy." he whispered with his lips right against her ear. Sookie squirmed because it tickled. Eric's hand had somehow slipped under her panties and his fingers were exploring her folds. Sookie's mind was telling her to stop him, but her body was telling her different. She wasn't going to let his experience go to waste. The boat continued through the tunnel and she rocked back even closer against him. She could feel his hard cock against her back even through his jeans.

Sookie gasp as she felt him, he felt huge against her back, confined by the pants; she could imagine feeling _that _inside her and it made her even wetter. She reached behind her and palmed his cock making him moan softly. He grinded against her hand lightly.

"Mmmm, your so wet." he said quietly. His fingers continued to move, first on her nub, then sliding into her wet pussy. The rest of the outside world had disappeared to Sookie. She was more focused on Eric's fingers exploring her insides. He then started thrusting his fingers in and out; he started stroking a spot that drove Sookie wild. She started to pant. She rubbed against his jean-clad cock harder, making him grind against her hand. He moaned.

"Harder." He said, breathless. She rubbed faster and harder against his jeans and Eric was moving just as fast. Sookie felt his whole body tense and crush his face in the crook of her neck; muffling his roars of pleasure.

Eric brought her over the edge with an orgasm. A bright light flashed behind her eyes as she came. Using her free hand she quickly grabbed Eric's from her breast and bit his finger hard enough to draw blood. She felt the liquid hit her tongue and she moaned loudly. She didn't realize she was drinking Eric's blood. And Eric was still coming down from the orgasmic high; he didn't even realize what just happened.

_They were finally connected to each other._


	7. Connected

**A/N: Hi! Thank you all for the reviews! Well so far this particular story has kept me distracted from ****_Big Mistakes_**** and ****_I Know You Know_****; only because I can't stop the ideas flowing around in my head. So for now, I'll get it all out my system until there's no more to write.**

**Remember, I do not own TB or SVM series or its characters! Enjoy and Review! Don't be afraid to tell me what you ****_really _****think!**

**Now…on with the show!**

**Chapter 7**

**_Previously:_**

_Eric brought her over the edge with an orgasm. A bright light flashed behind her eyes as she came. Using her free hand she quickly grabbed Eric's hand from her breast and bit his finger hard enough to draw blood. She felt the liquid hit her tongue and she moaned loudly. She didn't realize she was drinking Eric's blood. And Eric was still coming down from the orgasmic high; he didn't even realize what just happened._

_They were finally connected to each other._

* * *

When they came down from their orgasmic high, Eric took a deep breath. It was too late for him to stop her from biting him and drinking his blood. He had to explain to her what she's just done. But if he had to be honest with himself, he was _extremely _happy that he was now tied to her. He could feel her emotions and she felt happy, content, and satisfied. This put a giant grin on his face; he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Sookie said, also chuckling herself.

"I just feel so happy right now. No woman I've met has made me feel this way. I don't know what this feeling is, but I don't want it to stop." Eric said, sighing contently. Sookie giggled nervously.

"Come on! You can't expect me to believe that do you? I'm sure you've had hundreds of gorgeous women with _way _more experience than me!" Sookie said, looking down.

"It's true, I've had hundreds of women…but none of them were as beautiful or magnificent as you. That's the honest truth. No woman has ever been able to fully satisfy me, until you." Eric said seriously, staring into her eyes intently. Sookie looked away. All of his praising made Sookie blush the color of a tomato. He grabbed her chin and turned her head towards his. He smiled.

"Mmmm. I just love it when you turn that color. It makes me want to fuck you and rub myself all over you." He purred, nuzzling her cheek. Sookie giggled. Throughout the rest of the boat ride he held Sookie in his arms, smelling her sweet scent. And Sookie felt content feeling his cool skin again her warm body.

On the ride home, Eric was smiling to himself. He noticed Sookie was fidgeting in her seat; he could also smell her arousal…_again. _He was relieved that he wasn't the only one easily affected by the company. He knotted his fingers with hers and she instantly relaxed. He loved how she instantly relaxes when he touches her.

"Sookie, do you remember what happened during the boat ride when you climaxed?" Eric abruptly asked. Sookie looked at him in confusion.

"Yeah…I bit your finger…" Sookie trailed off, confused. She blushed when she thought about the amazing orgasm Eric gave her and bit his finger to prevent her scream from being heard and the intensity of it. That's when she realized why he was bringing this up. She remembered a sweet, thick liquid in her mouth. _It was his blood._

"Will your blood turn me into a vampire?" she asked, with a slight panic to her voice.

"No, you would have to be nearly drained and drink more of my blood to be turned into a vampire. But I think we might have accidently created a blood tie." Eric replied. Sookie sighed in relief.

"What's a blood tie?" Sookie asked.

"A blood tie is when a vampire gives blood to a human. The vampire can feel the human's emotions and locate them; and maybe control the human to some extent. Depends on why the blood tie is created." Eric explained.

"Are there side-effects of vampire blood?"

"Yes, humans may experience erotic dreams of the vampire. If you feel some kind of attraction to said vampire, the blood amplifies the attraction; but doesn't _create_ feelings of attraction or love. The vampire may even be able to affect your emotions. Like if you feel scared or panicked; I could send you calm waves through the tie."

"Will I be able to feel your emotions?"

"No, in order for that happen, we'd have to have a lover's or eternal bond."

"And what is that exactly?"

"A lover's bond is made between two individuals with mutual feelings of affection or love. It only takes one exchange and then shortly after you consummate the bond; completing it. We'd feel each other's emotions, track each other and we would crave each other's company. An eternal bond is like a marriage but more intense and lasts till death, if one of us dies, the other dies or vice versa. It takes 3 exchanges, a ceremonial knife, and a goblet. These bonds are rarely used by vampires, mainly because vampire blood is sacred and we don't usually share our blood." Eric explains.

"I'm sorry if I took your blood…it was an accident. I was…" Sookie said, panicking.

"Calm down, lover. I'm not angry. If I were to be honest I'm relieved and happy I've given you my blood. I wish it were under different circumstances though." Eric stated interrupting Sookie, and smiling. He pulled in front of her house and stopped the car. By the time Sookie had her seatbelt off he was already on her side, opening the door and holding his hand out to her. She grabbed it and stepped out of the corvette.

She started towards the house with Eric behind her. When they approached the steps, Sookie turned around and faced Eric. Eric stared deep into her eyes. Sookie saw an emotion in eyes she couldn't detect, but could certainly feel the intensity of his gaze. It made her shiver. He pressed his lips on hers and slid his tongue on her bottom lip asking for entry into her warm mouth. She parted her lips and let him in. It felt like they've been kissing for days and Sookie didn't want it to stop; but she had to…she had work in the morning. Sookie pulled away and Eric whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Thank you for a lovely night. But it's late and I have a shift in the morning."

"Yes, you're right. We must stop. Otherwise I won't make it back to Shreveport before dawn and I'll end up keeping up all night. But make no mistake we _will_ finish this, lover. You can fucking count on it." Eric promised huskily as he leaned into her neck to kiss the spot under her ear. Eric groaned, he leaned his forehead against hers and kissed her nose.

"I will see you tomorrow. Have pleasant dreams of me lover." He said, quickly turning away; getting into his corvette and driving away.

Sookie stared off into the darkness and sighed to herself. She couldn't wait to see him tomorrow night.

* * *

After Jade left the palace, the queen quickly got out of the pool. She picked up a vase and threw it against the wall. She let an earth-shattering scream that could compare to an Eagle's bird call. She was all wet, pissed off and paced back and forth; trying to figure out a new strategy. She wanted the telepath and will get her. One way or another; NOTHING was going to get in her way.

All her guards, including Andre, kept their distance away from her. When she was in this emotional state, she was lethal and deadly. It was best not be in her way. She suddenly stopped pacing and smiled evilly. She had a plan and it included getting Northman away from the telepath. And she knew how she was going to do it.

"ANDRE!" she screamed. Suddenly he was in front of her, with his head hung low.

"Your majesty. How can I be of assistance?"

"Bring me Hadley. And call the king of Greece. I'm hungry and need to make some calls."

"As you wish, my queen." Andre replied, grabbing her hand and kissing it. He quickly vamped out the room and returned instantly a petit blonde girl also known as Hadley. Hadley stood in front of the queen and got on her knees. Andre left the room to call Amelia Broadway, the queen's assistant.

"My queen." She said, bowing her head.

"Hadley, my dear, I know you've been bugging me about wanting to see your family. I know how much you miss them. So I've decided it's time for you to visit your family." The queen said feigning sincerity. Hadley looked up at the queen with tears in her eyes and gasped.

"You…you really mean it?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yes. And I've also decided to give another you wanted since I've found you…" the queen said, trailing off. Hadley widened her eyes in shock. She didn't expect this to happen so soon. But she was happy nonetheless. The queen sat down in her throne and crossed her legs. She crooked a finger at Hadley.

"Come here Hadley." She said seductively, her fangs popping out. Hadley stood up and sat in the queen's lap. Sophie Ann pushed her hair to the side and stroked her neck. She kissed her pulse joint and suddenly bit into her neck. She kept drinking and drinking until she was almost drained.

_She was making her a vampire tonight. Yes, she will definitely get her telepath one way or another._

**A/N: What do ya think? Like it? Love it? Are you Neutral? Hate it? Tell me people! Throw me a bone here! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ****_I Know, You Know _****will be updated this weekend for sure.**


	8. The Thief

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! They are greatly appreciated! I decided since I'm taking longer with updates that I will throw you a bone and show you what goes on in my head, give you small previews of chapters. Now I know I'm taking longer than usual with these updates, and I'm truly sorry for it! We all know how real life is!**

**Remember, I do not own characters of True Blood or SVM. Review and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

As Jade walked into the hotel, she felt a wave emotions wash over her. Her maker was here, for what reason she didn't know; but she was certainly going to find out soon. As she approached the elevator, she recognized her vampire sister Suzie. She looked relieved to see her. Suzie embraced Jade, pulled back and smiled.

"It's great to see you again, big sister." She said with a broad grin.

"It's good to see you too, little sister. What's going on? Why did Vera call us both here?" Jade asked, looking concerned.

"Our master is here with the Ancient Pythoness and they needed to see us immediately, they're both waiting upstairs right now." Suzie said as she pressed the top floor button. They both got on the elevator and up they went to the top floor.

Suzie and Jade stood in front of the door, ready to knock. But before her hand could hit the door it was suddenly opened by none other than Rasul himself, who she saw at the Queen's compound no more than an hour ago.

"Rasul? What are you doing here?" Jade asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"The Ancient Pythoness is here to see you." He simply said, not answering her question. He opened the door and motioned for them both to come in.

Jade and Suzie stood in the door way looking around; Suzie looked excited to be here, while Jade was cautious. Whenever the Ancient Pythoness called Jade it was always bad news. However, her grace has always cryptically said one day she wasn't going to be here and Jade would have to take her place.

Jade would look at her with incredulous disbelief. Jade was nowhere near the psychic the Ancient Pythoness was. Jade couldn't have visions at will, and come up with many outcomes. Her visions came randomly, had only _one _outcome, and they always came true. It was a curse of sorts and a gift. A gift she _hated _having.

She looked ahead and noticed her maker Vera and the Ancient Pythoness were both sitting on a couch in front of a fire place chatting away like gossiping old ladies. Vera turned her attention to both her beautiful and strong children she was so proud of. She smiled.

"Come closer, my children. We have much to discuss. We fear trouble will be coming for the both of you and your friends real soon."

We both instantly bowed in front of Vera and the Ancient Pythoness. I looked at them both with very little fear.

"What are you talking about?" Jade asked. She sat in an arm chair that was across from where her maker and the Ancient Pythoness were sitting.

"Don't ask questions, child. Just sit and listen." Vera said with a firm voice. Jade nodded her head. The Ancient Pythoness grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes.

"Child, I feel you are deeply troubled for your friend the Northman, yes?" The AP said in a soft voice. Jade nodded.

"Yes I am. I may not have seen it yet, but lately I've been getting this feeling…like something really bad is going to happen. I'm just waiting for it to happen. I don't know…" Jade trailed off.

"You must listen closely for his future and future bonded are in grave danger." Jade eyes widened, she motioned for her to continue on. "There will be dark forces from every direction that will stop at nothing to keep the Nothman and Miss Stackhouse apart, especially one in particular…Appius Livius Ocella." Jade widened her eyes in shock. She stood up and faced away from the AP. She paced back and forth. _This is so not good! Dammit, Eric is going to freak out, I know it, _Jade thought.

"You…cannot be serious?! You mean to tell me that sadistic psychopath is coming to Louisiana soon? Great! Now hell's about to really break loose!" Jade exclaimed angrily. He put Eric through so much and tried to turn Eric into a monster; a mindless, submissive monster. Eric despised his maker, even though he taught him everything he knew about surviving and fighting. Jade hated Appius, with a deep passion. So deep she'd kill him herself. _Why haven't I killed him then? Oh yes, that's right…vampire protocol. _She had to figure out a way to keep Eric safe. As long as Eric was still Ocella's child…he was doomed.

Damn, she forgot about Sookie. Appius will _not _like Eric's new love interest. If she knew Ocella, then he would make Eric do unspeakable, monstrous things to her and then Appius will kill her right in front of Eric. Jade sighs. She felt determined to make sure no one gets hurt…in any capacity. She stood right in front of the AP again and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Your grace, I need to know if there's a way to protect him. Tell me what I need to do! I can't let that asshole do this to Eric, not again. He nearly lost Pam the last time. I won't let it happen again, not as long Eric and I are still friends." Jade pleaded.

"Yes there is a way. But it's pretty risky. And you must make a choice."

"What choice?!" Jade replied quickly.

"You'll know soon. In the meantime, it's 20 minutes till dawn. V has gotten a room for you and your sister we'll talk tomorrow at dusk. Rest in peace child." The AP said.

Vera saw the desperation and her loyalty to Eric in her child's eyes. She was proud of her. She had taught her well. Vera knew there weren't many vampires that had views on humanity like Jade did. Vera was awed at her oldest child's ability to have constant compassion for humans; regardless of how they are. Jade had more respect for humanity than vampirism which says a lot about Jade. Four thousand years of seeing vampires act like savages and not giving a damn about humans made her more uncaring and cold towards vampires. Vera remembered when they had that conversation:

_ "My child, you astound me. You have more compassion towards humans than I've ever seen. Why?" Jade looked at her maker for a few moments and smiled._

_"Just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean I have to act all savage and evil. That's not who I am. I admit the first few centuries were rough and I acted like a different person; killing, feeding and fucking. Then I saw my reflection in a puddle of water one night; I had blood all over my face, my pupils were dilated and it made me look monstrous. I hated it. I let my bloodlust control me and I became a savage. The vampire doesn't make me, I make the vampire. Yes I'm stronger, faster and more capable, but it doesn't make me better than humans. I'll kill for self-defense and survival…but never for sport or fun, no matter how much the need arises inside me." Jade explained earnestly. _

_"You are very unique, my child. Very unique."_

_"Thank you. I may be thinking this now, but I'm sure in the future I'll change. The way I think will change, the way of how I see people, the way I see the world." Jade said sighing. She could tell her child wasn't looking forward to the future._

_"But aren't you excited to see the world change?"_

_"Yes, I am excited. I'm just not excited to see myself change. I don't know what to expect. I might turn back into a monster…or worse. We'll see what we see." Jade said, staring off into the night._

_"Yes, we'll see."_

Vera watched as Jade slumped her shoulders and sighed in defeat. Both her children went off to their rooms to rest for the day.

Vera smiled. She was absolutely sure Jade was going to win and succeed.

* * *

Eric was waiting outside of Fangtasia when Sookie pulled into the parking lot. Eric smiled; he instantly felt calmer and happier. He had been craving her company all day since last night even when he was in his day-rest. His dreams of her didn't do much for his wanting her either. It was impossible for a vampire to dream at all, but with Sookie; it seems anything is possible.

As soon as her car stopped, Eric zipped over to the driver's door; opening it. He grabbed her hand, helped her out of the car and she closed it behind her. he pushed her against the car; crushed his lips against her, giving her a heated kiss. He pulled away and grinned at her.

"Good evening, lover. Did you have a nice day?" he asked with his forehead leaning against hers.

"Yes I did, thank you. And yourself?" Sookie replied, kissing his nose.

"I'm well. Are you ready?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Sookie nodded. Eric grabbed her hand and pulled her to the fangtasia entrance. When they got inside the place was empty except for 3 other vampires. One approached walked up to them with a bored look on her. She had long blonde hair, wore a pink sweater with gray pants; she looked stunning.

"Hello, I'm Pam. Pleasure to meet you."

"Hi, I'm Sookie. Nice to meet you too." Sookie said, smiling brightly.

"Aren't you sweet?" Pam said to Sookie.

"Not particularly." Sookie replied. Pam smiled.

"I like her." Pam said, giving a nod of approval to Eric. A short vampire with short black hair approached Sookie with a bright smile.

"Hi, I'm Caroline! But everyone calls me Carrie. Pleased to meet you!" she said enthused. When Sookie looked at Carrie, she grinned. She was very warm and friendly; Sookie could tell underneath all that was a vicious, fierce vampire. Sookie liked her instantly.

"I'm Sookie, same here." Sookie said, chuckling at Carrie's enthusiasm. Sookie looked over to see the bartender that served her before behind the bar playing with a lighter. He looked up and gave her a nod.

"That's Longshadow. Come take a seat over here." Eric said. He led her to a table where a pudgy, sweaty man was sitting. He looked like he was about to puke. Eric pulled her chair out and Sookie sat down.

"You remember last night, when I informed you that 80 thousand dollars has gone missing from the books. Perhaps you could start by listening to Bruce our accountant." Eric explained. Sookie nodded. She grabbed Bruce's hand and listened to his thoughts. His thoughts were a mixture of fear and guilt. Then his thoughts were jumbling together and he started to panic.

"Bruce, it's OK. Take a deep breath…Did you steal their money?" Sookie asked in a gentle tone. Bruce vehemently shook his head.

"No, you gotta believe me! I didn't…" Sookie shushed him.

"Do you know who did?" he started shaking.

"No." His thoughts drifted to his family and Sookie needed to redirect them. Again he was thinking about how he'd caught the mistake, how he wanted to let Eric know right away, and Sookie knew he hadn't done it even before he answered her out loud.

"He's telling you the truth," Sookie looked up at Eric, who was now leaning against the bar. He was staring at her intently before he nodded and flicked his hand at Bruce.

"You trust the skinny human to clear the fat one?!" Longshadow shouted.

"Silence!" Eric shouted to Longshadow. "Bring the next one in." Eric says to Pam coolly. Pam disappeared and reappeared with a short blonde woman who wore a really tight skirt that reached mid-thigh and a shirt that barely covered her breasts.

"This is the last of our humans." Pam said as she pushed her into a chair across from Sookie.

"Ginger, this woman has some questions for you. Be a good girl and answer them, will you?"

"Aye aye, Master." Ginger said. Sookie reached over to grab her hand, only ginger quickly snatched hand away. "Don't you touch me!" she snarled.

"Hold her still." Eric growled, annoyed with Ginger. Pam placed her hands on Ginger's shoulder pushing her forward on the table so Sookie could grab her hand. Sookie reached for her hand again.

"Ginger, someone's been stealing money from the bar."

"Really? Huh." _Don't look at me you fucking bitch. I didn't nothin', I'll fucking beat the shit outta you if you say I did, it wasn't me. It fucking wasn't me!_

"She didn't do it…but she knows who did."

"What? Fuck you!" _Shit!_ _Who did she know? I didn't tell anyone. I swear. Fuck! He's gonna kill me!_

"Who? Who's gonna kill you? Ginger, honey what's his name?" Suddenly Ginger's mind went blank; like static on television.

"It's blank, almost like her memory's been erased."

"She's been glamoured." Eric stated.

"It's a vampire." Sookie acknowledged. She gasped instantly knowing it wasn't Pam, but Longshadow. He zoomed over to Sookie with his fangs bared. Before he could reach her, Eric zoomed in front of her; grabbing Longshadow's neck to prevent him from reaching Sookie and killing her.

Holding Longshadow in air, Eric carried him to his office. Pam and Sookie followed behind him.

"Pam, get me a silver chain." Pam zoomed out the office, and instantly returned back with gloves on; carrying a chain. She wrapped it around his neck; weakening him, then he placed him into a chair in front of his desk. Eric turned his chair around, facing him and looked at Longshadow expectantly. Pam and Sookie stood there as well and waited for him to say something. He didn't bother speaking. Faster than even any human could see, he pounced on Long Shadow and held him by his hair, in the air.

"I will only ask you once: why were you stealing from me?" He growled. Long Shadow just scowled at him.

"Pam, take Longshadow to the basement. I'm sure Jade will be itching to have a little chat with him once she gets back from New Orleans." He said to Pam, smiling evilly.

"Yes, Master." Pam grinned and dragged a silent Longshadow to the basement.

"How are you feeling after what happened?" Eric asked concerned.

"I don't know what to feel. At most, I feel shaken up. But I also feel a little scared…that if I continue to do this with people, vampires, whatever will want to kill me or take me away." Sookie admitted.

If Eric hadn't stood in the way she'd either be injured or dead. She was lucky to still be alive. Sookie pounced in Eric, wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezing him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. _God, I love the way she smells, _Eric thought.

"Take me home?" she said in a small voice, looking up at Eric. He smiled softly and nodded his head. He carried all the way to her car, putting her into the passenger's seat. He quickly zoomed over to the driver's side, getting into the seat and driving off. her breathing evened out, indicating she fell asleep. He smiled and sighed.

_Thank goodness she's OK._

**A/N: What do ya think? Like it? Love it? Are you Neutral? Hate it? Tell me people! Throw me a bone here! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ****_I Know, You Know _****will be updated next week for sure. Next up: Lemons! A chapter all for Sookie & Eric!**


	9. I Want You

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! It was extremely appreciated! So here it is…a full chapter for Sookie and Eric. The moment we've been waiting for: LEMONS! ****_I Know, You Know _****update will be postponed a few days. As for ****_Big Mistakes_****, the updates for this will be less frequent. I'll put more of my focus on ****_I Know, You Know _****and****_ Destiny_****.**

**Remember, I do not own characters of True Blood or SVM. Review and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

_If Eric hadn't stood in the way she'd either be injured or dead. She was lucky to still be alive. Sookie pounced in Eric, wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezing him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. God, I love the way she smells, Eric thought._

_"Take me home?" she said in a small voice, looking up at Eric. He smiled softly and nodded his head. He carried all the way to her car, putting her into the passenger's seat. He quickly zoomed over to the driver's side, getting into the seat and driving off. Her breathing evened out, indicating she fell asleep. He smiled and sighed._

_Thank goodness she's OK._

* * *

When Sookie woke up, Eric was pulling up into her driveway. She wiped her eyes and yawned. Before Sookie could take off her seat belt, Eric was already on her side, opening the door and holding his hand out to her. She grabbed it and got out the car. As they walked towards her front porch, they both held hands; swinging them lightly back and forth.

As they approached the steps, they turned to face each other, his big hands swallowing her tiny ones. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Neither of them wanted this night to end; regardless of what almost happened a while ago. He lowered her hands to her sides and stepped closer to her. He leaned his head down and pressed his lips against hers. He pulled back.

"How long do you have until dawn?" Sookie asked. Eric checked his phone and grinned.

"Eight and a half hours. Why? What did you have in mind?" He already knew why and what she was thinking. He could feel it through the tiny blood tie they shared. Her lust was a very strong and feeding his lust as well; he could also smell her arousal and it took all his power not lose control. Sookie grabbed his face, brushing her lips against his.

"I want you Eric." She whispered against his lips. He crushed his lips against hers, moaning. His lips were soft and gentle, and it wasn't long until Sookie felt his tongue slide against her lips, requesting access. She immediately granted it. Their tongues dueled to a rhythm of their own, which was slow and languid. Eric brought both of his hands up to cup either side of her face and she moved her hands to Eric's back, sliding them into the back pockets of his jeans and squeezed his ass. Eric growled.

Sookie wrapped her arms around Eric's waist and squeezed him. Eric placed both his hands on her back and slid them both down to her buttocks. With both hands he cupped her ass, lifting her and wrapping her legs around his hips; carrying her upstairs to her bedroom. He stopped at the top step and looked to Sookie.

"The last door on the left." She replied. He smiled and then carried her to her bedroom. He pushed the door open and kicked it closed with his foot. He crushed his lips against hers, walking towards her bed. His tongue demanded entrance, and she eagerly let him in. They're lips danced together; Eric moaned. He began to touch the straps of her dress and slid it down her arms. He reached behind her and unzipped her all while kissing her.

"Eric…there's something I haven't told you…I'm a…" Eric silenced her with another deep kiss and he pulled back cupping her face.

"I know you are untouched, my love. Don't worry, I promise to be gentle." Sookie gave him a small, yet grateful smile. He continued to undress her and caressing her body with his hands and lips. He groaned. Her _skin _even tasted good.

He desperately wanted to be inside her. He wanted to feel her cunt gush her cream on him with him inside her and thrusting fervently. The scent of her arousal and blood drove Eric wild with abandon. And he simply just couldn't get enough of her.

He grabbed both her hands, held them on the sides of her head and entwined his fingers with hers. Eric slowly pressed into her and then slowly pulled back. He kept entering her slowly and pulling out, just so she could get used to his size.

He stopped for a moment and looked into her eyes, unsure, searching them with a strange expression on his face. He smiled softly then, and moved gently inside of Sookie, pushing and pulling out. She exhaled a shaky breath. He moved their joined hands up to lay on the pillows, curling their arms around over Sookie's head. He kept his face close to Sookie's; their eyes never leaving each other's.

Their fingers were still entwined as he continued to thrust gently into Sookie, causing delicious sparks to slowly ignite inside both they're bodies, this was…very much… sweet? Wonderful? Incredible? Powerful? It was passionate, emotional and fresh. He was truly making love to Sookie…for the first time, and it felt…right.

Eric stared deep into her eyes. Sookie saw an emotion in eyes she couldn't detect, but could certainly feel the intensity of his gaze. It made her shiver. He moved a little faster, but kept gentle. Sookie limbs were trembling under him as he pressed his forehead to hers. Sookie closed her eyes, letting her body take over. She was surrounded by him, and it was everything she ever dreamed of and more. She let out a breathy moan and grasped his back as he pushed into her harder and firmer. Sookie felt him hit her spot perfectly each time, and she cried out.

"This feels fucking good." Eric said huskily as he continued to thrust into her. Eric groaned, his forehead still pressed to hers he rolled his eyes to the back of his head closing his eyes. The sensation with him inside her was fucking amazing. Sookie moaned loudly and deeply. She had never felt so _alive._

"Oh fuck ... so tight ... you feel so, so good." Eric growled.

"It's all for you ..." Sookie groaned, and he increased his speed as he slid in and out harder each time. They both started panting. Eric kissed across her collar bone to her shoulder, and then kissed up her neck to her cheek to her lips.

He nipped at her lips sliding his tongue into her mouth. He pounded into her hard and fast. She leaned her head back and moaned loudly. He licked and nipped at her neck from one side to the other.

"Cum for me, lover." Eric said huskily into her ear.

"Oh my god I'm so close! I'm cumming…" Sookie trailed off. She leaned her head back further with her mouth open. Not long after this, she felt him begin to swell inside her, and he put his hand in between them to pinch her clit. She came with a yell and it was enough to send him over the edge. He screamed out his release.

"OHHHH!" Eric yelled.

"YEEESSS!" Sookie yelled, breathing heavily. She leaned her head against his shoulder and panted.

"You are incredible, lover." Eric stated, softly kissing her shoulder and without pulling out. He rubbed her shoulders gently, calming her down.

"What time is it?" Sookie murmured.

"It's midnight."

"Hold me?" she asked in a small voice. He nodded and spooned her from behind holding her around her waist; nuzzling the back of her neck. Soon, her breathing evened out. She had fallen asleep. Eric smiled to himself and slipped into downtime.

_She is magnificent._

**A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Neutral? Tell me what you think! Next up: Sookie meets Bill Compton! By the way, I've made an Eric/Sookie fan video! check it out on Youtube! The link is on my profile.  
**


	10. Bill Compton

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, it was much appreciated! I was quite nervous, and I thought the last chapter was going to be crappy. Happy New Year! How's everyone? I hope everyone had fun over the holidays! So far, I've been distracted yet again; I've started a new semester in college and I finally had time to post this! I'm sorry if I took an unexpected hiatus.**

**You know the dealio; I do not own characters of True Blood. Review and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

**_Previously:_**

**_In Chapter 8:_**

_"Yes, I am excited. I'm just not excited to see myself change. I don't know what to expect. I might turn back into a monster…or worse. We'll see what we see." Jade said, staring off into the night._

_"Yes, we'll see."_

_Vera watched as Jade slumped her shoulders and sighed in defeat. Both her children went off to their rooms to rest for the day._

_Vera smiled. She was absolutely sure Jade was going to win and succeed._

* * *

**_Chapter 9:_**

_What time is it?" Sookie murmured._

_"It's midnight."_

_"Hold me?" she asked in a small voice. He nodded and spooned her from behind holding her around her waist; nuzzling the back of her neck. Soon, her breathing evened out. She had fallen asleep. Eric smiled to himself and slipped into downtime._

_She is magnificent._

* * *

**_Next morning:_**

Eric had left that morning before dawn approached. She woke up to find the other side of the bed empty. She sighed in disappointment. She had work today in the afternoon, so she decided to use her time to tend to the flowers outside in the front yard. Sookie was sorry to say that she has been neglecting them for some time. While she was pulling out weeds, she heard the familiar mental signature of her brother. She stopped what she was doing and got off the ground.

His truck pulled on the side of the farmhouse. Jason got out of his truck, quickly approaching his sister. He pulled her into a tight embrace, hugging her hello.

"Hey Sook. How's my favorite sister?"

"I'm your only sister, Jase." She said chuckling. He shrugged his shoulders.

"You got anything to eat? I'm starving." Jason said, making his inside the house. Sookie smiled and sighed. _Typical Jason_, Sookie thought. She didn't really mind cooking for her brother. She loved him dearly, and plus, she didn't have anyone else other than herself to cook for. So she was okay with it. He was already inside and Sookie found him in the kitchen, filling a glass with water. He drank it down in one gulp.

"How's everything? I feel like I haven't seen you in a while." Sookie said, getting out some eggs and bacon. As soon as she put the bacon on the skillet, it began to sizzle. Jason got up, went to the refrigerator and drank orange juice out if the jug. Sookie turned her head and rushed over to Jason slapping upside his head.

"Ow, shit Sook! What was that for?" Jason exclaimed rubbing the back of his head.

"Pour that in a glass next time, Jase!" Sookie said, thrusting a glass in Jason's chest. He grabbed it and poured juice into his cup. He sat back down. Sookie was beating eggs and poured them into a skillet. While she was making scrambled eggs, she could hear Jason's thoughts. He sounded troubled in his head. Things were quiet for a moment until Jason broke the silence.

"Hey Sook, you remember Maudette Pickens?" Jason was eyeballing her.

"Sure, I think she graduated in my class." Sookie replied, looking back at her brother. He sounded troubled in his thoughts because he was with her a couple of days ago.

"Someone killed her in her apartment last night."

"How did this happen?" Sookie gasped.

"She had some vampire bites, but, uh, that wasn't what did it." Jason was nervous. "She was strangled to death." Sookie couldn't picture Maudette as the fangbanger type and said so.

"Didn't you used to hang around Maudette, Jason?" Sookie asked. She knew for a fact that Jason didn't kill her, but slept around with her and a few other dozen women in Bon Temps. "I hope the sheriff won't want to talk to you." Andy had quite the grudge against Jason, simply because he had good looks and will try anything to shoot him down.

Sookie was done with the bacon and eggs and put them on a plate in front of Jason. Sookie poured herself some juice and sat in front of Jason. He was already nearly done by the time Sookie sat down.

"Lots of people knew Maudette." Jason said defensively. "She liked to go to that vampire bar in Shreveport. Maybe that's where she got those bites." Jason was wiping his mouth, done with the subject. He took his plate to the sink. "Thanks for breakfast. You working later, Sook?" She nodded. "Then I might see you later tonight. Bye, Sook." He said leaving.

Sookie shook her head and went upstairs to get ready for work. She had to be there in an hour.

* * *

The sun had gone down and Merlotte's was nearly packed. Sookie was tired and ready to take a break; she hadn't gotten one since she arrived around the afternoon. She felt a little sore between her legs…but deliciously so. She smiled to herself. Sookie couldn't wait for her shift to end so she could see Eric again. She even had to read and sign the contract that she forgotten about; being distracted and all.

The whole dinner crowd was gossiping about Maudette's death. Some people think she deserved it for hanging out with vampires. Some felt sorry for her and others just didn't care. Her shields were failing today and she heard everyone's thoughts. Sookie sat at the bar for a few minutes to relax; suddenly someone placed a glass of water in front of her. Sookie looked up to see that it was Sam.

"You okay, Cher?" Sam said with a concerned face.

"I'm fine, thank you Sam. Just a little tired is all." Sookie said, sighing. Sam placed his hand atop hers and his mind was completely open to her.

_No wonder she's tired! She's been hanging with them damn vamps! She's gonna get herself killed. I have to tell her or it will be too late…I can smell them all over her… _She instantly raised her shields.

"You sure?" asked Sam.

"Yeah…thanks for the water." Sookie replied taking a sip. She looked down at her hands. _What does Sam want to tell me? How does he know I was with a vampire? And he can smell me, _Sookie thought to herself. The whole bar went completely silent; you could hear pin drop. That's when she felt it…a void; which meant that another vampire had come to Merlotte's. Sookie turned around to see a creepy, looking vampire with man-bangs and long side-burns. She felt a cold shiver down her spine.

Arlene started towards him. Sookie stood from her stool and shook her head at her, Arlene got the message, knowing that Sookie would serve the new customer, and walked up to him.

"Hey! I'm Sookie and I'll show you to a table if you'd like to follow me." She said, and started to pick a menu up from the stand, but he stopped her hand.

"No, No. A menu won't be necessary." He replied soothingly.

Sookie cast a quick look towards Jane Bodehouse who was sitting at the bar completely sloshed! As per usual, it looked like Sam was going to have to call her son to come pick her up again. Sookie motioned for him to follow her and sit him in a booth. Once she had found a table for the new customer, she whipped out her order book.

"What would you like to drink?" Sookie asked.

"I'll just have a True Blood, if you don't mind." he said, with an impeccable Southern accent, full of charm, but to Sookie, it just seemed fake and over the top; like he was trying too hard to fit in. Sookie stifled a giggle.

"Sure thing. I'll be right back with your drink." Sookie said. She microwaved the blood and shook it up, putting it on a tray with a napkin. She hurried back to the table with the True Blood and set it down in front of the vampire. Just as she was starting to walk away from the vampire, he lifted his arms from under the table and knotted his fingers together.

"Sookie…what time do you get off?"

"Excuse me?" Sookie said, annoyed.

"What time do you get off work? I was wondering if we could chat when you get off. The name's Bill by the way... Bill Compton." He said, smirking. He was laying on his southern gentlemen charm on too thick; fully expecting her to be naïve enough to fall for it.

"Well, I don't finish till much later and by that time I'll probably be extremely tired and grumpy." Sookie said. She felt uneasy around him for some reason and thought he was just plain creepy. Who in the world would ask a person they have just met what time did they get off? She felt extreme discomfort by the way he was looking at her, in which was just plain perverted. Sookie decided that she would not be having a little chat with this vampire, after work, in the dark, on her own, and without any witnesses or protection.

"Well ... that is extremely disappointing..." he growled.

"Don't you growl at me! I don't care if you're a human or a vampire, I am a lady and you will treat me as such!" Sookie said to him, angrily as if she were speaking to a toddler.

"Then would you please do me the honor of accompanying me out on a date ... to a place of your choosing." he said, in a much calmer voice. "It is a way of apologizing for my rudeness just now." He finished, smiling. Sookie nearly gagged. For some reason, there was something off about him. Thankfully she was already seeing someone and she could turn down his offer.

"I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to decline. My…" She paused. What could she call Eric? Boyfriend? Lover? Escort? "Boyfriend wouldn't appreciate seeing me with another man or vampire." She said sweetly. For some strange reason, she felt satisfaction telling the creepy vampire she was taken…and quite taken indeed.

"If I may ask, who is your boyfriend?"

"That's none of your business, Mr. Compton. And I'd appreciated if you finished your blood and leave." She said, walking away.

Bill smirked to himself.

* * *

Jade had awoken from her day rest; she sat up on the side edge of the bed thinking about future events, and how she was going to prevent Appius from getting to Eric. _The only way for me to prevent Eric from further misery is to look for a way to break the Sire bond between Eric and his maker. Can it be done? _She pondered those thoughts and suddenly she gasped. There was definitely a spell that could make this happen, but she wasn't sure if there was a witch around willing to do it. Jade would have to ask the Ancient Pythoness.

She took a quick shower and dressed in to a black tank top, skin tight blue jeans and a leather jacket. After she was done with her meeting with the Ancient Pythoness she was going back to Shreveport. _I'm sure they're all anxious to find out what happened with the queen. Speaking of which, I need to inform Sookie of this situation before it's too late, _Jade thought.

It was around eight when she left her room and made her way to her maker and the Ancient Pythoness. She was down the hall when Rasul caught up with her. She walked ahead, turned and faced him, stopping him from walking further.

"You're a spy for the Ancient Pythoness aren't you?" Jade said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes. I've been a spy for the last 10 years. I was to make sure the queen didn't get ahead of herself or caused any trouble."

"Let me guess, Pythia has foreseen this battle between me and the queen. And she wants to make sure I win. Right?" he shrugged his shoulders.

"You know how she is. She knows what she can." Jade nodded her head. There was one thing Pythia was well known for and that was being cryptic. She knows there's more to this whole situation than she's letting on and Jade knows for a fact if you know the future ahead of time, you could end up altering it. Jade is _no _amateur psychic. Jade looked at Rasul.

"Well, if you're going to continue spying on the queen, I would like for you to keep me posted. I wanna know her every move, every decision, _every spoken word_. Are we clear?" Rasul bowed his head.

"As you wish, your majesty." Jade cringed and shook her head. She already knew why he called her that. Jade was pretty sure Pythia had informed him what was going on.

"I'm not exactly the queen yet. There's no telling if I'm even gonna win this against the queen. You know how she is. I could end up screwing up."

"And that is why I believe you are going to win. Unlike most vampires, you are not arrogant and cocky. Sophie-Ann truly believes she'll win this and that will be her biggest downfall. The queen has been screwing up for quite some time now. I never thought her fit to be queen. Knowing of your reputation, I'm quite sure you _are _going to win. You are more powerful than any vampire that has ever existed. You may not be a queen yet, but you certainly will be." Rasul said. Jade sighs; shrugging her shoulders and continued on to Pythia's hotel room.

Rasul followed after her. Jade didn't live four thousand years believing she was invincible. It's not realistic. She is _however _impossible to kill because she'll always see it coming. But one thing she's learned: always expect the unexpected.

She can't see _everything._

**A/N: Like it? Love it? Okay? No** **Eric this chapter unfortunately. But there will be more of him in the next. I've decided what Godric's relationship with Eric would be: vampire brothers. Appius will be 2500, Godric would still be 2000 years old and of course you all know how old Eric is. By the way, I'm using Godric from the TV show. NOT THE BOOK. **


	11. I'll Be Your Mentor

**A/N: Hey everyone! Been a while, hasn't it? Thank you all for your reviews, it was much appreciated! Unfortunately, this chapter should been posted over a week and a half ago, but academics got in the way and this is the first time I ever had any time to update this story.**

**So in this chapter, well learn more about how Jade and Eric first met and how it escalated from there. I hate to sound like a douche, but this is my story, if you don't like this story or whatever, don't read it! Just throwing that out there. Some of you may not like this chapter!**

**Remember, I do not own characters of True Blood. Review and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

_Previously:_

_"And that is why I believe you are going to win. Unlike most vampires, you are not arrogant and cocky. Sophie-Ann truly believes she'll win this and that will be her biggest downfall. The queen has been screwing up for quite some time now. I never thought her fit to be queen. Knowing of your reputation, I'm quite sure you are going to win. You are more powerful than any vampire that has ever existed. You may not be a queen yet, but you certainly will be." Rasul said. Jade sighs; shrugging her shoulders and continued on to Pythia's hotel room._

_Rasul followed after her. Jade didn't live four thousand years believing she was invincible. It's not realistic. She is however impossible to kill because she'll always see it coming. But one thing she's learned: always expect the unexpected._

_She can't see everything._

* * *

Jade was driving in her car on the highway towards Shreveport. These past few days have been taxing and Jade was anxious to get back and warn everyone of the shit storm coming their way. She was more anxious about telling Eric his maker is making an appearance soon. No one could be able to describe how Jade felt right at this moment. 600 years they've known each other…stood by each other and have been inseparable. Ever since they first met, Jade had this overwhelming feeling to take Eric under her wing.

_He had so much potential, but most of it would have been wasted away on unnecessary cruelty and violence. He would have spent an eternity hurting innocent people and torturing himself. Luckily he was still young and discovering the world. In which gave me the opportunity to undo the damage Appius has caused, _Jade thought sadly.

She instantly thought back to when they first met and smiled.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_She stood on the rooftop, watching him taking a stroll on the streets under the moonlight. He had a thoughtful look on his face. Jade could see a lot of anger and pain within his very soul. He seemed pretty guilty and haunted by something from his past. That's when it happened; his whole life flashed before her eyes; indicating she knows every bit of him. She was surprised to know that his maker was Appius Livius Ocella. That sadistic, cruel, worthless excuse of a vampire…or man, Jade thought with aggravation. _

_Once she found him, he was lost; a shell of who he used to be and a broken man. She first saw him and knew his perception of humanity was warped. His whole essence of self was distorted. He was convinced by his maker that it was in a vampire's nature to be cruel. That a vampire's main purpose in life was to fuck, feed and dominate the weaker species. _

_When Eric met Jade at first, of course like any typical male, he wanted to fuck her. But after she got him to think about it for a few moments…he didn't seem to want to anymore. Eric gazed at her curiously, trying to figure out what was so familiar about her. Jade seemed so motherly and warm to Eric, it was almost as if they were related. Jade smiled at him knowingly, she knew what was going on in his head and couldn't be further from what she was thinking as well._

_Eric also felt there was something different about her, that she wasn't quite a normal vampire. He cocked his head to side, narrowing his eyes. Jade cocked her eyebrow at him and chuckled._

_"I bet you're wondering what I am?" she asked with a small smile on her face. He nodded at her in awe._

_"You don't seem like a typical vampire. You seem so…tranquil and…" he trailed, at a loss for words. She shrugged her shoulders. _

_"I don't know what to tell you. Mostly any other vampire I've met don't really like me all that much. They were always cautious and tense around me. Probably because of I can do and what I'm capable of." She replied, crossing her arms over her chest._

_"And that is?" Eric said arching an eyebrow._

_"Well I'm pretty well known amongst supes. Mainly because of how many times I've saved humans and spared their lives." Eric eyes widened in shock, then quickly schooled his features and bowed his head in respect. _

_"Ahhh, so you have heard of me?" Jade said, smirking._

_"Aren't you Jade Valentine…the human sympathizer? You're pretty notorious." Eric replied nonchalantly, raising an eyebrow. _

_"Let me guess…Ocella told you who I was, yes? He also told you I was pathetic and a disgrace among vampires and shouldn't have been given the gift of immortality?" Jade laughed. Eric only stared at her; a flash of fury flickered in his eyes. Jade wasn't sure where his fury was pointed to, her or his maker._

_"How do you know who my maker is? Did you know him?" Jade narrowed her eyes at Eric._

_"I do know him. Ugh, I met him once. Didn't like him…no, I hated him. If there was anyone on earth who didn't deserve the gift of immortality it was him. He seems to think dominating the weaker species, being cruel and violent is the way to survive." Jade asked ignoring Eric's question. Eric only stared at her in awe. He shook his head, bringing himself back to the female vampire. _

_"I think you know a little too much for someone who has met him only once. Care to explain?" Jade grinned. If she weren't a psychic, she wouldn't know he was going to follow her and spy on her. He was drawn to her in a way he couldn't describe…not romantically, but something akin to a maker being drawn to a human he or she wants to turn. Eric wanted to know why he felt this way and he wanted to know more about Jade._

_She was pretty mysterious and doesn't seem very fazed by their meeting, almost like she was expecting it. Jade was smiling at him and staring at him with a knowing gaze. She turned away, getting ready to leave when she stopped and looked over her shoulder._

_"I don't think you are ready to know of the things I can do. Not yet, maybe some other time in the distant future. I'll be seeing you around…kiddo." Jade said and continued to walk away. She disappeared, leaving Eric staring in shock with his mouth wide open._

_For months, Jade travelled around Europe. She was familiarizing herself with different cultures and learning new languages. Every now and then she would run into trouble or save some innocent human from a fate worse than death. She could always feel Eric following her nearby, watching in curiosity and fascination. Finally by the time she made it to England, she disappeared and he lost her completely; almost as if she disappeared into thin air. How did he lose her? Where did she go? _

_It was a couple of hours before dawn and he went back to the room he was staying in. When he walked into his room, he was completely shocked to find her sitting on the couch with a grin on her face. She had her legs crossed, and her arms spread out on the back of the couch. He may have gasped, but he was too frozen and shocked to notice. Jade finally broke the silence._

_"Surprised to see me?"_

_"Where did you…" Jade interrupted._

_"I know you have been following me. Why?"_

_"I don't know. For some reason, I feel drawn to you. I can't really explain it." Eric was still in a state of shock. He still hadn't move from his spot in front of the door._

_"This pull you feel towards me…it isn't romantic but something…that feels more familial?" Jade questioned raising an eyebrow._

_"Yes…that's actually one way to explain it. How did you…" Jade interrupted him._

_"I feel it too, Mr. Northman. Do you know why I'm here?"_

_"Because you discovered I was following you?"_

_"Well, that's part of it. But do you know the real reason why I'm here?" Eric shook his head._

_"If I had to guess, I'd say we were meant to cross paths. Fate has decided you needed a companion…a real one, I don't do this very often…well not at all." She placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him to sit on the end of the bed. He looked up at her curiously. She stood in front of him with her hands behind her back. Jade had to carefully say what she was thinking without revealing her extra abilities._

_"Mr. Northman, I know of the things your maker did to you. Matter fact, I know of every single thing Appius has done in his past. He's cruel, sadistic, and a child molester…a true monster. He has done things that will certainly disgust you. He didn't just become cruel when he was turned into a vampire; he was cruel as a human as well. Vampires like him do not deserve to live. He thinks being a vampire makes you who you are…when in fact it's who you are that makes the vampire." Jade explained. He could tell she was an old vampire and could see the experience and wisdom in her eyes. He listened to her with rapt attention. _

_She grabbed his hands and pulled him to stand in front of her. She cupped his face with both her hands and looked into his eyes. When Eric looked into her eyes, he could see warmth, comfort and her silently telling him: I am here to help you. She looked into his eyes, like a mother would to her son. Warmth washed over him and he instantly relaxed. _

_"You have potential to be truly powerful Mr. Northman. Being a vampire is not what makes you strong. Being cruel and violent does not serve its purpose for survival. It takes pure instinct, and common sense to survive. Qualities your maker lacks. Being a vampire only enhances qualities you already have. I can teach you things your maker has not. I can show you how to truly be a vampire and how to survive. Do you want my help or not?" Jade said. Eric only looked at her with a blank face._

_He knows nothing of this vampire, yet he strongly feels he can trust her. He could see and feel she was being truthful. Is this what he's been looking for? Is this the reason why he's been traveling everywhere and searching for something and not knowing what it is? Is this what he needs?_

_The answer is yes…to all questions. He was definitely looking for someone like her; someone to teach him to be stronger. Someone who isn't a cruel son a bitch; someone who's more interested in preparing him to survive on his own than trying to dominate him. Eric was lucky Appius got bored with him and released him, or otherwise he wouldn't have lasted any longer. He knew this was risky, but he was willing to take his chance with this vampire, and trust her, who's much older and wiser than any other vampire he's ever met. He nodded his head at her, and she smiled back at him._

_"Okay then. Let the mentoring begin! Follow me." she said, releasing his face and walking away. He stood in silence and closed his eyes. I hope I know what I'm doing,Eric thought to himself. He then walked out the room at vampire._

_End of flashback._

* * *

Jade grinned and laughed.

_God, he was like a little boy meeting his hero for the first time; curious, fascinated, and innocent-ish. I guess in a way I do see him as my son. He could've left my side at any time after I felt he was ready to be on his own…but no, he stuck by me instead. I wonder why? I know him well enough to know that he doesn't like talking about emotions…period. I think Miss Stackhouse may change that very soon. He knows without a doubt, I'll always have his back, _Jade thought.

She pulled into the parking lot of Fangtasia when she suddenly had an intense vibe, which means something bad has happened since she's been gone. She got out her car and walked into the building. Just as soon she entered into the bar, everyone became silent. She stopped in her tracks and spotted Eric sitting on his throne, looking bored…as usual.

"Carry on." She told the whole bar, and then everyone continued on as if nothing happened. Eric nodded his head at Jade, and she jutted her chin towards his office. Jade walked through the hallway with Eric following behind her. Carrie suddenly appeared; Jade could feel her child's excitement and anticipation through the bond. She chuckled at her and Carrie grinned. Eric sat in the chair in front of the desk, Carrie sat on the couch, and finally Pam joined them sitting next to Carrie.

"How did it go with the queen?" Eric asked. Jade sighed.

"As expected. She tried to demand me to give up Sookie." Eric growled at this. "But of course I said hell no. She tried to pull rank on me and I basically put her ass in her place. That should hold her off for a while. You know how the queen is…impulsive and impatient. I'd give her at least 3 weeks until she decides to make a stupid move and cross me in the process."

"She has no idea what kind of shit she's putting herself in." Carrie said. Pam chuckled.

"Course not cupcake. The little bitch is milking all that power for all its worth. Too bad pretty soon it'll come to an end."

"So what do we do now?" Eric asked.

"We sit and wait. I won't make my next move until she does. Has Sookie signed the contract yet?" Jade asked to Eric.

"I don't know. I haven't actually seen her in the last couple of days. Ever since you left, things have been a little hectic. It seems just because you leave for a few days vampires can do whatever the hell they want!" Eric huffed, annoyed.

"Maybe they just don't like you." Jade joked, chuckling. Carrie and Pam snickered. Eric scowled at Jade.

"Ha ha. Chill man, I was only kidding." Jade laughed.

"Ha ha. Funny." Eric replied with sarcasm.

"So what's been going on here that's been hectic? What have I missed?"

"We found out who's been stealing from Fangtasia." Carrie said.

"And?"

"Longshadow, the cheating bastard cunt." Pam piped in. Jade nodded her head.

"I take it you haven't exterminated him yet?" Jade wasn't surprised to find it was Longshadow. She was suspicious of him when Eric first hired him.

"We were waiting for you to return from the queen's." Eric replied.

"What do you need me for? You usually do the interrogate and torture thing."

"I'm not the sheriff. Only you would be able to give him the true death. I didn't want to be brought up on charges by the magister. You just ordered me to find the thief and nothing else." Eric explained. Jade was pleased by this and smiled at him. She was on edge and needed an outlet to take her anger out on. She took out a cigarette and lit it. Jade sighed deeply and stared off into space.

"There's more isn't there?" Jade looked at Eric.

"Pam, Carrie, leave me alone with Eric." Jade said with a pained look on her face.

**A/N: Like it? Love it? Okay? No? I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while, school and all that jazz. So what do ya think? **


	12. Like You've Never Seen Jade Before

**A/N: Hi everyone! New chapter, finally! Thank you all for the reviews! You know the dealio, I don't own characters of SVM or true blood. All goes to CH and AB.**

**Warning: There will be some sexual abuse and torture in this chapter. If this bothers you, then skip it. **

**BTW: There will be NO romantic or sexual relationship of any kind between Jade and Eric. They'll love each other as siblings, like Nora and Eric (except they won't have sex with each other) or mother and son (like Godric and Eric).**

**Enjoy and Review!**

**_Previously_****:**

_From Chapter 10:_

_"Then would you please do me the honor of accompanying me out on a date ... to a place of your choosing." he said, in a much calmer voice. "It is a way of apologizing for my rudeness just now." He finished, smiling. Sookie nearly gagged. For some reason, there was something off about him. Thankfully she was already seeing someone and she could turn down his offer._

_"I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to decline. My…" She paused. What could she call Eric? Boyfriend? Lover? Escort? "Boyfriend wouldn't appreciate seeing me with another man or vampire." She said sweetly. For some strange reason, she felt satisfaction telling the creepy vampire she was taken…and quite taken indeed._

_"If I may ask, who is your boyfriend?"_

_"That's none of your business, Mr. Compton. And I'd appreciated if you finished your blood and leave." She said, walking away._

_Bill smirked to himself._

* * *

_From Chapter 11:_

_"I take it you haven't exterminated him yet?" Jade wasn't surprised to find it was Longshadow. She was suspicious of him when Eric first hired him._

_"We were waiting for you to return from the queen's." Eric replied._

_"What do you need me for? You usually do the interrogation and torture thing."_

_"I'm not the sheriff. Only you would be able to give him the true death. I didn't want to be brought up on charges by the magister. You just ordered me to find the thief and nothing else." Eric explained. Jade was pleased by this and smiled at him. Thank goodness he saved him for her. She needed something to rip apart. She was on edge and needed an outlet to take her anger on. She took out a cigarette and lit it. Jade sighed deeply and stared off into space._

_"There's more isn't there?" Jade looked at Eric._

_"Pam, Carrie, leave me alone with Eric." Jade said with a pained look on her face._

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Pam and Carrie left the room, leaving Jade and Eric alone. They were both silent. Jade continued smoking her cigarette, closing her eyes. _This is not going to be easy at all, _Jade thought sadly. She sighs to herself.

"Jade what's wrong? You seem troubled by something." Jade snorted and barked a laugh bitterly.

"What gave me away?"

"You always smoke when something is bothering you." Eric shrugged. Jade blew out a puff of air.

"I'm not going to mince words with you, Eric. After I saw the queen, Vera and the Ancient Pythoness summoned me…"Jade trailed off. Eric's head snapped to attention. He tensed and looked fully alert now. He knows every single time the AP and Vee calls for her it turns out to be bad news. Eric closes his eyes and sighs.

"Eric, your maker is coming to Louisiana." Jade said, looking straight at Eric; who now looked back up at her and had a frightened look on his face. A look Jade has always hated seeing on him. She spent centuries trying to get him talk about everything Appius did to Eric, even more so trying to heal him. A few centuries after they met, a nerve was hit when he saw a man attack a woman in a dark alley and nearly raped her. Jade stood in the shadows of the alley watching Eric tear the guy limb from limb; with so much rage and violence. In which worried Jade. She already knew what happened to Eric; getting him to talk about it was more of a method to get him to open up to her and release all his feelings. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Eric's sudden reply.

"When?" Eric asked through gritted teeth.

"I don't know. I just know he's coming. Something tells me soon too." Jade said. He stared off into space and stood completely still. He was trying to reign in his intense anger and hatred for his maker.

She could tell he was bottling up his emotions. All the shame, anger and regret just kept building up; rotting within the very core of his body. Another few centuries he would have turned into a cruel monster with no remorse for killing innocent people. Jade was lucky to have found him before it was too late. After she made Carrie, Appius showed up again trying re-instate his control over Eric. He never forgave himself for letting Appius get the best of him; Jade was trying to convince him that it was not his fault and there was nothing he could do.

_Flashback:_

_"Child, you will get on your knees and service me!" Ocella growled. Eric shook his head violently. He tried to fight the urge to go over to his maker, but it was getting to be painful. He finally conceded and fell to his knees, defeated. He bowed his head in respect and closed his eyes. Ocella smiled an evil smile; feeling smug and pleased with his child._

_"That's a good boy. Now lift your head up and open your mouth." Eric did what he always did when he was about to service his maker…shut himself off and not react to anything. He raised his head and opened his mouth, waiting for what was about to come. Ocella opened his pants and thrust into Eric's mouth. Eric closed his eyes and went into downtime…_

_30 minutes had passed and Jade returned with her newest child Carrie after teaching her to feed on a human. She was surprised, yet proud Caroline learned how to feed without draining the human. Jade could tell Carrie was going to be her most successful creation yet._

_They were about to enter the home when she stopped and her eyes widened. Carrie watched in fear and awe as her maker's eyes glowed and turned to a red color; she could feel vast amounts of rage washing over her in the maker/child bond. Jade swiftly disappeared into the house. Carrie quickly followed behind her._

_The scene Jade saw before her broke her heart. She saw Eric naked, bent over the table looking lifeless, while Ocella was thrusting hard into Eric and growling loudly. She clenched her fists, tight enough to hear her knuckled pop and draw blood. She ran over to Appius, grabbed him by his hair and threw him against the wall. She quickly sped over to him before he could get up, grabbing his head roughly and banged his skull against the wall repeatedly. When she heard a crack she stopped instantly. Appius was on the floor, healing and looking straight at Jade with hatred. But it quickly changed to fear and shock when he how her eyes looked._

_Her eyes were shone a bright red. She stood over him, looking down at him with so much disgust, anger and pity. _

_"This better not be what it looks like…THIS BETTER NOT BE WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! Because if it is, then I'm entirely sure you were just forcing yourself upon Eric like a pathetic fool! You mother-fucking piece of shit! I KNOW you're not in my house…raping a dear good friend of mine…and thinking you're going to get away with it! Because if you are…you are sorely mistaken and fucking out of your goddamn mind!" She yelled._

_"This does not involve you. I should kill you for interfering between me and my child!" he growled. _

_Jade wrapped her hand around his neck and held him in the air. She bent him over the table in the same place Eric was and broke the leg off a chair. She started to push it into his ass roughly…making Appius squeal and scream like a little girl. _

_"Does this please you? Do you like this Appius? Oh right…you do. I BET YOU'D LOVE IT SO FUCKING MUCH IF I GLAMORED SOME FILTHY DIRTY HUMAN OFF THE STREETS INTO STICKING EVERY OBJECT UP YOUR ASS! NO? HOW ABOUT I JUST RIP FUCKING DICK OFF AND FEED IT SOME HUNGRY ANIMAL ON THE STREETS? WOULD YOU FUCKING LOVE THAT? YOU PATHETIC COWARDLY, SAD EXCUSE FOR A VAMPIRE! Do you want this, you dirty fuck?! Do you?! Fucking answer me! Do you want this?! DO YOUUU!" Jade screamed with so much rage as she was thrusting the broken chair leg in his anus. Appius screamed and had blood tears running down his cheeks, he was trying hard to escape Jade's wrath. Resistance was futile…he wasn't going anywhere. She pushed the leg harder into him, making him feel every bit of shame, pain and anguish he made Eric feel. Ocella sobbed in pain. She was ripping the insides of his anus to shreds._

_Suddenly Jade stopped and pulled it out. There was blood coated on the broken chair leg. Jade threw it over her shoulder and turned her back to him. Everyone stood still. Everything was silent; you could hear a pin drop. She was closing her eyes and taking deep breaths; clenching her fists. It's been a long time since she's lost her control to blood lust. Luckily she stopped before she could kill him, or otherwise she would have to face dire consequences. She broke the silence by speaking in an eerily calm voice._

_"If I were you…I'd disappear…and you had better run fast and far, because if I find you…you won't be so lucky next time." She turned to face Ocella, who was trying to stand up and get out of there as quick as possible. "If you ever go near Eric again, I will fucking torture you for centuries…and make you beg constantly for final death. Are we clear? Do you fucking hear me?" Ocella only stared at her…finally seeing the error in underestimating her. __**She will pay for this! No one touches me! No one takes my child away from me, **__Ocella thought to himself with rage._

_"This isn't over. You all will pay for this! I will be back! Mark my words, Valentine…mark my words…" he trailed off in a dark eerie voice. He sped out the door, disappearing into the night. Jade looked at Eric and saw he was looking at her shock, surprise and gratitude. Jade cleared her throat._

_"Excuse me." Jade said walking away, leaving Eric and Carrie alone with each other. Carrie didn't dare say anything; she feared all hell would break loose if she did. Eric walked away a moment later leaving Carrie alone. __**Wow**__, Carrie thought._

_End of flashback._

* * *

It was then from that moment when Eric realized just how loyal Jade truly is and what she is willing to do to protect her friends and loved ones. He hadn't left her side at all and he didn't feel the need to. As long as Appius was still alive, he would never be safe on his own. But that wasn't the main reason he stayed with her. There was more to it than that, but he couldn't explain what it was that kept him close to her. And now his worse fears are bubbling to the surface; his maker is about to return to him. He looked back at Jade who had a pained look on her face.

"There may be a way to prevent him from forcing you to do anything you don't want to do…but it's risky and may kill you." Jade said in a small voice.

"What? Please, tell me. I'd do anything to relieve myself of _that _torture. And…fuck, Sookie! I don't think…I can't…I can't display to her that kind of cruelness."

"Eric you can't keep this kind of thing from her. She needs to know this…_everything_. Or otherwise she could get hurt and it'll be too late to save her. Besides, I think she'd understand. You both have more in common than you think, Eric." Eric looked up confused and hesitant. _What does she mean by that, _Eric thought to himself? Jade sighed.

"You don't have to tell her everything he did to you, just explain what's going on so she'll know what to expect and can be prepared for it when the time comes." Eric nodded his head and stood up from his chair. "Let's go and see her now. I need to talk to her about the contract anyway." Jade continued picking up her car keys.

**"**Let's go."

* * *

It was close to midnight when Sookie made it home from Merlotte's. She was exhausted after working a double shift and even more displeased when Bill Compton came back to ask her out again. Throughout most of the evening he sat in the same booth and watched her from afar. His gaze on her unsettled her; she was beginning to really hate this vampire that couldn't seem to take a hint. What was even weirder was that she could feel this pressure brushing against her brain trying to penetrate her mind. It was weird, because she felt the same thing when she met Jade for the first time. Speaking of which, she still hadn't read over and signed the contract.

She went to her bedroom, took of her Merlotte's uniform and changed into some pajamas. She grabbed the stack of papers off her nightstand going back downstairs to the kitchen to make some tea. Before she even had a chance to sit down, she heard the rumbling of a car pulling in front of her house. Sookie went to the front door looking out to see Jade and Eric approach the steps. Feeling excited she yanked the door open charging for Eric and jumped into his arms. He caught her spinning her around and chuckling. He kissed her deeply and passionately, realizing just now how much he missed her. Sookie leaned her forehead against his grinning like a madwoman.

"I'm sorry if I had not been able to see you lately. Things seem to get out of hand when Jade leaves the area. Did you miss me, lover?" he asked her. Sookie giggled.

"Of course I did, silly! And I understand if you were busy, Eric. I know you both have responsibilities. It's OK. I'm sure you had better things to do than hang out with a backwoods, trashy waitress anyway." Sookie replied shyly. Eric shook his head at her.

"You are not trashy. Why would you even say that about yourself? Lover I assure you I would rather spend my time ravishing and worshipping you than spending my time at Fangtasia." He said huskily. Sookie blushed and buried her head into his shoulders. Jade tried to stifle her chuckles, but it sounded more like she was coughing.

"So what brings you both here?" Sookie asked, looking at Jade.

"We came here to talk about a few things…important things." Jade said seriously. Sookie nodded her head noticing Eric stiffened. She looked back at him with a questioning look, but he had a thoughtful expression on his face. He shook his head snapping out of it and carried Sookie bridal style into her farm house. Jade followed behind only to stop in the doorway. She cleared her throat.

"Uh Sookie? You need to invite me in." Jade said smiling. Sookie giggled to herself.

"Oh right. I'm sorry. Would you please come in, Jade?" Sookie asked sweetly. Jade chuckled. Eric sat on the couch, pulling Sookie into his lap. Jade sat across from them crossing her knees together. She tented her fingers on top her of knees; changing her expression to a serious one.

"First things first; the contract. Have you looked it over and signed it?" Jade asked.

"No, I haven't had the chance to lately. I've been working more double shifts lately." Jade shook her head. She had a feeling the shifter was deliberately putting Sookie on double shifts to keep her away from the vampires…more specifically Eric. She noticed times before how Sam could see how intimate Sookie was with Eric. She needed to pay a visit to him anyway.

"Yeah, that simply won't do. You need to read and sign those papers ASAP! Trust me, I feel they're going to be needed. Given what's been happening."

"Why? What's going on?"

"You remember when I explained the Vampire Hierarchy to you? The kings and queens; the sheriffs and states divided into areas?" Sookie nodded her head. "Well Louisiana has a queen. Her name is Sophie Ann. She sent a vampire to my Area to procure a human. In other words, kidnap a human and bring them into her court. Make them her pet. The vampire she sent is Bill Compton." Sookie's eyes widened and she stiffened in Eric's lap.

"Isn't that against the law? Can she do this?!" Sookie asked in panic.

"Technically, no, ever since vampires came out of the coffin it's has been against vampire protocol to harm a human in anyway. But of course, like many vampires today, Sophie Ann ignores protocol. She thinks because she's queen she can do whatever the hell she wants…and get away with it. She's been having Bill Compton procure special humans for the past 85 years. Now he's looking for a human in my area. I've intervened and prevented this from happening."

"Who is he looking for?" Sookie asked. The whole room went silent. Sookie could feel Eric stiffened under her. Jade looked regretful and stared back at Sookie.

"Me? Why would she want me? I'm nothing special. How did she even know about me in the first place? I don't go around telling the world of my disability. So I don't understand how she could have known."

"Sweetie, you're telepathic and telepaths are a rare thing in the supernatural world. You have no idea how valuable you really are. I take it you've met Compton recently?" Jade asked, raising an eyebrow. She glanced at Eric and noticed he looked pissed off. Sookie nodded her head.

"He's been coming to Merlotte's every night trying to ask me out. He watches me like a hawk and tries to start a conversation. He's creepy. It's starting to make me nervous." Eric tightened his arms around Sookie. Jade only stared at Sookie and smirked to herself. She knew Bill wasn't going to do what he was ordered to do. _Looks like Longshadow is gonna have company soon._ But this time when Jade confronts Bill, and she'll make sure Bill, and the queen know that she is not playing games with them.

"I'm glad you told me this. Looks like I need to pay Compton a visit. Anyways, there's more we need to tell you. But I feel Eric should be the one to tell you this. It's his story after all. And Eric… two things, one: take a couple weeks off from Fangtasia; Pam, Carrie and I can handle the bar. Two: I think you two should exchange more blood…you know why Eric." Jade explained, looking straight at Eric. Eric nodded his head. Sookie looked between them confused.

"I'll leave you both to it and take care of my business. Eric, remember what we talked about. It's important she knows what going on so she can be ready. Are we clear?" she said standing up.

"Yes." He replied.

"Good. You both enjoy your night and spend as much time together as you can. Okay? See ya!" Jade said, running out the door at vampire speed.

* * *

They both watched as Jade ran and disappeared into the night. Eric sighed to himself. _This is not going to be pleasant for her to hear. I wish I could shield her from this part of our world, _Eric thought with sadness.

Sookie continued to look at the front door in the foyer. _What's going on? What did Jade and Eric talk about? What does Eric have to tell me, _Sookie thought to herself? She noticed Eric looked thoughtful again.

"What are you thinking about?" Sookie whispered.

"There's something I need to talk to you about. But first things first, I haven't seen you in a couple of days and…I want you." He said in a husky voice, nuzzling into her neck. He turned her around making her straddle his thighs. He grounded her against his cock. Sookie moaned. He grabbed her hair gently pushing her head to his pressing her lips against his. He sucked on her bottom lip groaning. She parted her lips letting his tongue slip into her mouth. He wrapped his arm around her waist standing up and she automatically wrapped her legs around his hips.

He carried her upstairs to her room and laid her in the middle of the bed. He pulled back and stood in front of her. He very slowly took off his clothes starting with his t-shirt and threw it somewhere across the room. He stared straight into her eyes running his hands through his hair and sliding it down his neck, his chest, his abs and down to the V that leads to his cock.

"Do you want me Sookie?" He asked huskily, with his eyelids hooded. Sookie was panting and nodded her head. Eric grinned and only stared at her.

"Say it Sookie. I want to hear your voice."

"Yes. I want you Eric. Please…" she pleaded. It was all Eric needed to hear, so he quickly took his pants off standing in all his glory; his cock fully erect and ready to penetrate her pussy. "It's your turn lover." He purred. He was desperate to be inside her. He wanted to pound into her relentlessly so much that she'll end up waking up sore. But he wanted to draw this out. He wanted to savor this moment.

She got off the bed and Eric took her place lying on his back with his hand behind his head. She released her hair from the pony tail whipping her hair around making it look messy. Eric grinned at her. She smiled shyly.

She grabbed the hem of her shirt, swaying her hips seductively; turning around slowly. She heard the snick of his fangs popping out. She was wondering to herself why she felt so bold tonight. It didn't matter, she was gonna take advantage of this feeling of confidence and have some fun tonight.

She pulled the shirt over her head and threw it over her shoulder.

"Fuck." Eric muttered. Sookie giggled again. She reached behind her back, and unhooked her bra, slowly sliding it off her arms.

"Turn around Sookie." Eric purred. Sookie did as she was told and smirked at him. She ran her hands through hair, sliding them down her collar bone and cupping her breasts. She pinched her nipples and twisted them. Very quickly, Eric jumped off the bed grabbing Sookie, and lying on his back with her on top. He grabbed her hips lifting her up, and entered her swiftly.

Sookie grasped his shoulders, riding him hard. Sookie moaned. He could feel her pussy clenching around his cock as she moves up and down on him. Eric moans.

"Yes…that's it lover, ride me. Oh yes! Fuck!" Eric shouted. Eric raises himself into a sitting position. Eric runs one hand up the back of her neck to run his fingers through her hair; he leans into her neck and moans into her skin. Sookie leans into his neck and suddenly bites his shoulder, hard enough to drawing blood. She was drinking his blood, moaning, while continuing moving in time with Eric's thrust.

Eric fangs snap out; he licks where he wants to bite and slides his fangs into her neck; sucking her blood. Her pussy clenches around his cock, milking his release. Eric detaches from her neck, gasping out a deep moan as he cums inside of her. Sookie cries out her orgasm. He licks her bite wounds shut, holding her upright against his chest. He sighs. He could feel her exhaustion, and her happiness.

She instantly fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

Jade drove into the Merlotte's parking lot, pulling her car into a dark space where no one can see her. She decided to wait until closing to talk to Sam Merlotte. She sat in her car watching and listening to everything in the bar. She suddenly turned her head towards the woods and sensed a vampire hiding in the trees. Jade smiled to herself.

_Bill Compton…how typical, _Jade thought with amusement. She sat and waited for him to go inside. Moments passed when finally Bill walked out the woods and went inside. She got out her car and followed after him.

_I'll deal with Sam a little later. _She sat in a booth further away from him, effectively blocking his view from her. Bill sat in Sookie's section, even though Sookie's shift ended hours ago.

A woman with dark brown hair approached Bill's table. Jade listened closely to their conversation.

"Good evening, my name's Bill Compton."

"I'm Dawn your server for tonight. What can I getcha?" she asked.

"Is Sookie working tonight?" Dawn huffed.

"She got off a few hours ago. Did you want to leave her a message?" she asked exasperated.

_Sounds like someone doesn't like Sookie very much, _Jade thought. Bill looked disappointed if not a little angry. Bill looked into Dawn's eyes; glamoring her.

"You will tell Sookie what handsome man Bill Compton is. You will convince her to go out on a date with me." Bill said in a smooth voice.

_Ha, ha. Really?! Seriously?! My god you are pathetic Bill, _Jade laughed.

"Bill Compton is a handsome man. Sookie should go out with him." She said in a daze. Bill broke his gaze on Dawn and left her standing there. Jae chuckled to herself.

_I see_ _we are gonna have many problems with Compton. _Jade ran out of Merlotte's catching up to Bill. She zoomed in front of Bill, grabbing him by his neck and holding him in the air.

"Bill Compton…the queen's little butt-boy. Still in my area I see. I thought I told you to leave my area and send a message to the queen?" Bill remained silent and scowled at Jade. Jade chuckled.

"You know you're in deep shit right? Sookie told me how you constantly come here, asking her out and all that jazz. You _do _know that she belongs to another vampire right? Well, of course you do, you just didn't care. Disobeying a direct order…and harassing a human in my area is a big no-no. Which means I have every right to punish you…isn't that right Billy boy?"

"You should not involve yourself in affairs that don't concern you." Bill snapped.

"Hmph, interesting…I was _just _thinking the same thing about you. Great minds? Ah, no not really. Your mind ain't so great, Billy. You _really _shouldn't involve yourself in matters that go beyond the queen. Trust me…your involvement screams _BIG TROUBLE_."

"The queen will have your fangs for this!" Bill hissed.

"So you say, but that doesn't make it true does it? _You _and the queen oughta back off the telepath or things will get ugly. And I don't mean butt ugly I mean blazes of hell, blood, guts and wars, ugly. You get me, Bill?" Jade growled into his face. He nodded his head.

"Goody." Jade replied cheerfully. She let go of his neck dropping him on the ground. She laughed at Bill, ran to her car and drove off in the direction of Shreveport.

_Ah, I love being me, _Jade thought.

**A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it? In between? Tell me what you think!**


	13. Another Vision

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. Oh my! I oughta be ashamed of myself! I haven't updated for ages… thanks to my new job! So a lot of updates are waay behind schedule! I am so sorry for this! But trust me, the spare time I have after work (which isn't much, btw) is the time I use to write out my chapters. **

**So guess what? I have Chapter 9 of ****_Counting On You_**** nearly finished, Chapter 12 of ****_Big Mistakes_**** halfway done and the full first chapter of ****_Unfoolish_**** nearly finished. I got a crap-load done, which makes me pretty happy!**

**You know the dealio, I don't own characters of SVM or true blood. All goes to CH and AB.**

**Enjoy and Review!**

_Previously:_

_"The queen will have your fangs for this!" Bill hissed._

_"So you say, but that doesn't make it true does it? You and the queen oughta back off the telepath or things will get ugly. And I don't mean butt ugly I mean blazes of hell, blood, guts and wars, ugly. You get me, Bill?" Jade growled into his face. He nodded his head._

_"Goody." Jade replied cheerfully. She let go of his neck dropping him on the ground. She laughed at Bill, ran to her car and drove off in the direction of Shreveport._

_Ah, I love being me, Jade thought._

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Eric what's going on? What do you need to tell me?" She asked softly. He sat back against the headboard of the bed and sighed. He held Sookie between his legs her back against his chest. Eric nuzzled into her cheek, purring softly like a contented cat. He dreaded telling Sookie about his dark past. The last thing he wanted to do was upset her.

"I was turned over a thousand years ago by Appius Livius Ocella. He was a sadistic cruel creature with no mercy for any life form human or supernatural. The things I'm about to tell you will upset you...you may even be disgusted and never want to see me again..." He trailed off, looking towards her window. She grabbed his chin and gently turned his face to hers.

"It's OK. You can tell me Eric. I'm sure I need to hear this. Go on." He blew a puff an air and prepared himself.

"When I rose as a vampire, I was confused...disoriented. I was worst of all thirsty. I didn't know where I was or what even happened to me. I looked around and saw the world with new eyes, heard things with new ears. It was really intense. When my eyes landed on my maker I didn't know what to think. He explained what happened to me and how I was given the gift of immortality. He told I was made to serve him, do as he says and pleasure him as he wishes. He could do whatever he wanted with me and there wouldn't be a thing I could do to stop him.

"He took me away from my family, my life and nearly broke me. During my first couple centuries as a vampire, my maker did things to me…things I won't ever to you explain in detail. He would force me with the maker's command to make me do things I didn't want to do. I tried so hard to fight against him, but he was more powerful than I was. He taught me nothing but only to serve and obey him. When I tried to fight against him, or escape him, he'd torture me for hours and then he would force himself on me again…repeatedly. It went on and on until I learned how to shut myself down and just be numb. By the time he was bored with me, he released me. I went off on my own; not knowing how to feed properly, not knowing anything about vampire politics. For about a hundred years I killed and killed, not learning to control my urges and impulses... until I met Jade. She found me, took me in as her one of her own and took care of me. She taught me everything she knew about being a vampire."

Tears pooled into her eyes. Sookie was saddened by Eric's story. She was so sorry he went through such a traumatizing time. She wanted to so badly console him and comfort him…make all his pain go away. She couldn't help but fell empathetic, because of what she went through as a little girl; although it wasn't nearly as horrible as what Eric went through. But she could feel his pain.

"Oh lover, please don't cry. I didn't tell you this to upset you. Please stop crying. I hate seeing you upset." Eric pleaded. He hated seeing her so hurt and sad. Eric could also feel through their blood tie feelings of guilt, shame and hurt. He wondered why she was feeling this way. He looked at her and it pained him to see her this way. He wanted to make the pain go away and see her smile again.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I wish there was a way I could go back in time and kill the fucker before he could even have the chance to hurt you." She said angrily. Eric only stared her in shock. He was happy to see she truly cared for him enough to protect him. He instantly stiffened under Sookie, knowing he was gonna tell her worse news.

"There's more I need to tell you. Jade's recently discovered that my maker is coming to Louisiana, I assume to re-claim me. As long as I'm still tied to him I am still a slave...his slave. And there's nothing I can do about it." Eric growled. She wanted to make the fucker pay for all he put Eric through. She wanted to desperately find a way to protect him from any more harm. The problem was that she didn't know how.

She was also fearful. He could make Eric do anything he says without resistance. He could make Eric kill her...or worse.

* * *

Bill Compton was going to be a problem. He won't stop snooping and stalking Sookie until the queen ordered otherwise. Jade decided to back off and keep a close eye on Compton until circumstances changed.

She was driving down hummingbird road, anticipating the queen's next move; until she felt it. She felt something the woods while driving. Jade stopped the car and parked on the shoulder. She got out the car closing the door, walking straight for the woods. She kept walking and felt the feeling stronger than before. She pushed through some bushes and saw a large pond.

Her eyes widened when she saw that it was glowing. But it was a faint glow. She walked out of the bushes approaching the pond. She thought of something suddenly. She took her shoes off and rolled the end of her jeans up to her knees. She took a step into the water until her feet were completely submerged under water.

She felt warmth wash over her. She sighed in bliss. Jade could feel the shiver down her spine triggering another vision:

_It was day and she was standing in pond; feeling the wind blow in her hair with her eyes closed. The sun was out and shining brightly in the sky. She sighed. The sun felt warm against her skin and her nerve endings were tingling. She was going to enjoy smelling the sun constantly on her skin now._

Suddenly someone shot out of the water. He was tall and he was blonde. She immediately recognized him as Eric. He came up to the surface right in front of jade. He appeared to be smiling with so much joy...childlike joy. It made jade smile like a loon...seeing him happy and relaxed completely.

"What are you waiting for?! The waters great! Don't just stand there!" He shouted with happiness. Jade smiled and laughed at him. He looked so joyful and at peace. Jade couldn't help but feel the same way. Eric looked past Jade and grinned.

He zoomed out at vampire speed noticing Sookie was watching them with a smile on her face. He grabbed her around the waist lifting her, and she automatically wraps her legs around his hips.

He crushed his lips against hers, pulling her into a passionate kiss. Jade stood and watched them, smiling at their happiness when suddenly strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind. She felt warm lips press against her shoulder.

"You look so beautiful in the sunlight." He whispered into her ear. Jade smiled and leaned her head back onto his shoulders.

"Thank you. So do you." He chuckled at Jade.

"Let's go for a swim." The voice whispers, brushing his lips against Jade's ear. Jade giggled. She felt kisses being trailed from the spot behind her ear to her neck to her shoulders.

"God...your lips..." Jade moaned.

"What about them?" He whispered huskily. He suckled and nibbled on her earlobe.

"They feel so warm..." Jade trailed off.

"Mmhmm, yes. It feels good to have you in my arms again, Jade."

"It feels good to feel your lips against my skin again." Jade whispered. He picked her up and carried her into the water. When they were in the water deep enough Jade moved in front of him; her chest pressed against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck her forehead leaning on his shoulder; her hand running through his dark brown hair from the nape of his neck. He groaned into her neck rubbing her back up and down slowly.

She couldn't see his face. It was fuzzy. She couldn't tell who the male was. All she could see was his brown hair and a small tattoo of a Phoenix on his chest.

"I love you..." The male voice whispered into her neck.

* * *

When she came back to herself she was clutching her heart. Despite the fact she was dead, her heart was fluttering furiously. She couldn't see who he was, but did recognize the symbol on his chest. She knew only one man who possessed that tattoo. She gasped. _No, it couldn't be_, she thought. It was someone who she presumed dead, but her vision told a completely different story. Her visions always came true and every single little detail was always 100 percent accurate.

She shook her head in disbelief. She'll think about it for later, right now she had to figure what was special about this pond. Why it pulled her here and why it glows. What was the significance of it?

What also surprised her was she and Eric was in the sunlight. Not burning or in agonizing pain. How can this be? She wondered how it was possible or rather how it came to be. Jade immediately thought of Sookie. What is she? She almost smells like a fairy, but not quite. More like a hybrid of sorts. She decided she was going to investigate more on Sookie's heritage and deal with the queen a little later. Her fae status may play a major part in the queen's obsession.

_So much to deal with and so much to think about_, she thought. Her instincts told her Appius's upcoming arrival and Sookie's heritage is important at the moment than the petty queen. She won't do anything for a while, which she gives her enough time to deal with Appius and the fairies.

Luckily jade knew of two fairies who owned a strip club in Monroe. She sat on the ground with her feet still in the water. She sat and planned.

_This is gonna be a productive week_, she thought with amusement.

* * *

The queen and Andre were pacing back and forth; impatiently waiting for Hadley to rise as a vampire. She was tapping her fingertips together and gritting her teeth.

"What is taking so long?!" The queen whined. Andre ignored the queen and just continued pacing. The ground shifted and a hand arose above the surface, sticking out. Andre quickly grabbed it, pulling Hadley out the ground. He held her into his arms looking into her eyes.

"Welcome to your new life." He whispered to her softly. The queen looked down at her new child with so much pride and happiness she grinned.

"Welcome to your new life, my child. You will simply be magnificent, Hadley…truly." She said, caressing Hadley's cheek.

**A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it? In between? Tell me what you think!**


End file.
